Healing the Heart
by oldskoolgirl92
Summary: When Morales dumps and cheats on Abbie because she isn't 'womanly' enough for him she is heartbroken. Thinking it's her fault the relationship failed Ichabod is there to reassure that is not the case. Ichabod is determined to show Abbie that she is definitely 'womanly' enough for him in more ways than one. Along the way Abbie discovers that Ichabod loves her just the way she is.
1. Chapter 1

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 1

"Crane are you sure there isn't anything you need while I'm still at the store?"

"No I am quite content" Ichabod responded, "although I am very fond of those canned pasta meals"

"Okay Mr. Chef Boyardee I'll pick you up some more ravioli" Abbie laughed

It was a chilly winter evening in the middle of February and Abigail Mills was doing her usual shopping for both herself and her fish out water century partner Ichabod Crane. Although Abbie did her shopping on Friday evenings before going to Ichabod's cabin to do research for the night on the four horsemen like they usually did on Friday nights. Abbie was doing her shopping on a Thursday evening because tomorrow was Valentine's Day and she had a date with her boyfriend Luke Morales.

"Miss Mills would you mind explaining to me again why you won't be joining be tomorrow in our weekly research night?" Ichabod asked over the phone "the apocalypse isn't going to stop itself you know"

"Crane I told you tomorrow is Valentine's Day it's a holiday couples celebrate their love together"

"Seems rather foolish to me" Ichabod said, "people should always take the time to say they love each other every God given day at least that's what Katrina and I did"

Abbie bit her lip forgetting how Ichabod must be feeling on a day like Valentine's Day

"I'm sorry about tomorrow Crane we can always do Saturday night" Abbie suggested, "I can bring you some chocolates"

"Yes I have developed a taste for those kisses" Ichabod replied

"A box of Hershey's it's is then" Abbie agreed "I'll see you Saturday okay Crane?"

"Indeed Miss Mills"

Ichabod hung up the phone with a heavy heart. Still adjusting to the customs of the way 21st century people live their lives; this whole Saint Valentine's Day seemed silly to him. A holiday that was solely centered around romance made him feel lonely. Ichabod enjoyed his Friday night sessions with Abbie in the intimate setting of his cabin. Ichabod would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't growing quite fond of Abbie because he was. Abbie was unlike any other woman that he ever met. She was beautiful and graceful as well as strong and affirmative given her job title. Abbie was nothing but perfect in Ichabod's eyes which was why he was jealous of Detective Morales even though he was still technically married to Katrina. Ichabod would always love Katrina but she was dead and Abbie was living and filling a space in his heart where love was needed. Ichabod knew Abbie only saw him, as a friend and partner and her heart would always be with Morales. Ichabod hoped that Morales truly appreciated how special Abbie was.

After Abbie was finished food shopping she made her way over the cards. Abbie wanted to get Luke a card that was sweet and romantic without being cheesy but she figured that would be asking too much from a Hallmark card. Abbie settled for one of the boyfriend 'for him' card and proceeded to pick up her pills from the pharmacy. While waiting in line Abbie couldn't help but notice all of prophylactics and contraceptives beneath the counter and it made her think of Luke. The was an uncomfortable sexual tension between the both of them. They had been seeing each for two years now and still no sex; which was beginning to wear on Luke's nerves. Abbie didn't want to come off as being a prude she'd be twenty-six years old soon yet she was still a virgin; but she just didn't seem ready yet. Abbie wanted her first time to be special but she also didn't want Luke to be frustrated with her. Maybe it was time she thought to herself. It couldn't hurt she was on birth control pills anyway to regulate her cycle. Abbie knew Luke would be more than excited to know that she was finally ready to be intimate. After picking up her pills Abbie chose a standard box of Trojan condoms.

She really hoped that Luke would be excited for tomorrow night. The following day Abbie was sending texts and messages to Luke through out the day and looking forward to their outing. Abbie had picked out a nice peach colored sweater dress and even got her hair done in a twist out style.

Abbie seemed a bit puzzled because Luke did not seem to be answering her messages. Luke was off duty today as well as she was so maybe he was just sleeping. Their date wasn't until seven tonight.

Abbie felt bad that she was ditching Ichabod for Luke but she wasn't in a relationship with him. She did appreciate the level of trust and friendship that they had and they were honestly things she told him that she wouldn't tell Luke. Maybe it was rude of her to rub Valentine's Day into Ichabod's face when the one person he loved was stuck in purgatory. Saturday Abbie was looking forward to making it up to him and to make sure he was okay. For now it was almost six thirty and still Abbie heard absolutely no word from Luke so she decided to just call him.

"Hello?" a groggy Luke replied

"Are we still on for tonight?" Abbie asked, "you know it's almost six-thirty right?"

"Sure baby just let me get my things on and I'll be over"

"No I'll come get you I'm already dressed and we have reservations at The Cheesecake Factory it'll be faster if I come get you"

"Abbie—"

"No I'm coming over now be ready in ten minutes"

When Abbie said ten minutes she meant ten minutes. Dressed in the sweater dress with her grey pea coat, knee high boots and stockings, and her purse slung over her shoulder. Abbie stood outside of Luke's apartment door ringing the bell. Abbie was surprised to hear Luke curse and swear as he made his way to the door she was even more surprised to see that he wasn't even dressed yet and had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Luke why aren't you dressed we have to get going"

"Abbie calm down" Luke replied gruffly "you act like you've never been to a damn restaurant before"

"It's Valentine's Day Luke" Abbie said "we've been planning this for over a month"

"Luke is everything okay?" a feminine voice asked and a beautiful redhead woman walked out Luke's bedroom with just a bed sheet wrapped around her naked body

A lump formed in Abbie's heart at the sight of the woman and she could barely find her words to speak

"Kendra go back to bed I'll take care of this" Luke said simply as if there was nothing wrong with what he was doing

"What the hell is this all about Luke?" Abbie asked when Kendra was out of earshot "you're sleeping with her?"

"At least she's willing to sleep with me," Luke said rather harshly and cold "at least she's not a fucking prude"

"Luke I don't want our relationship to be based off just sex" Abbie said, "I thought you appreciated that"

Luke chuckled harshly "Abbie please it's not even just the fact that you won't give me any pussy it's the fact that Kendra is more of a woman than you'll ever be"

Abbie tried her best not to allow her tears flow "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"When do you ever dress up not counting tonight? Never. You work at the same station as me not to mention it's a male dominated station. You never do anything with your hair and no I don't like the way your hair looks now. You barely wear any make up" Luke said shaking his head "honestly Abbie are you even trying?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to be a Barbie doll like that bimbo in your bed right now"

"Don't throw Kendra under a bus just because you'll never find a man who will actually like you"

"Luke this isn't fair" Abbie said crying now "I love you why are you cheating on me?"

"I could say the same thing about you hanging around that Crane guy all the time"

"I'm not sleeping Crane though we're partners and you know that Luke" Abbie said desperately "you're cheating on me"

"Well it's not cheating if I'm dumping you now is it?"

"Luke!" Abbie cried, "no please don't do this"

"Abbie I need a _real_ woman not some tomboy running around trying to be a cop" Luke said, "we're through"

"Luke please don't-"

Luke slammed the door in Abbie's face as well as slamming the door to her heart shattering it to thousands of pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 2

Abbie woke the following morning to a tear stained pillow. Last night was terrible and Abbie figured she must have cried herself to sleep. Hoping it was all a bad dream Abbie did find herself thoroughly disappointed to find that was not the case. Instead it being her waking up in Luke's bed this morning it was that Kendra woman. It made her feel like shit. Abbie knew that she wasn't exactly the most beautiful woman in the world but at the same time she didn't think that Luke would actually cheat on her. Luke was right. Abbie had never really been the most feminine woman she had always been a bit of a tomboy however since she had been Luke for so long she figured that didn't mattered to him but apparently she was wrong. Abbie loved Luke that what hurt most about his betrayal and to think she was actually going to loose her virginity to him; now she didn't even want to stomach the thought.

Abbie glanced over at the clock beside her bed it wasn't even morning anymore it damn near three in the afternoon. She definitely had it bad. Abbie forced herself to get out of bed and slowly make her way over to the bathroom to shower. Ichabod would be expecting her in a couple of hours and she didn't want to disappoint him because she happened to be in a bad mood.

Abbie couldn't look away from the mirror as she got dressed she couldn't help but think was she really all that bad looking compared to the woman in Luke's bed. For one thing Kendra was taller and looked to be only a head shorter than Luke while Abbie barely hit his shoulder. Kendra had flowing red hair and bright green eyes. Abbie's hair wasn't flowing unless she put the comb through it every morning and it was a dark sandy brown and her brown eyes were dull. Kendra had an hourglass figure Luke probably loved that; it was a slap in the face because even though Kendra had that desired figure most women did not. All of those just so happened to be physical attributes. It was like the woman inside didn't matter just woman on the outside. Her phone started ringing and pulled her attention away from the mirror.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Miss Mills should I expect your arrival soon?"

Abbie glanced at her clock once more it was five now and dark outside no wonder Ichabod was looking for her.

"Yes I'll be right over"

"Are you not feeling well Miss Mills?"

"I'm fine Crane" Abbie insisted lying "I'm just a little tired that's all I'll be there in a half hour okay?"

"Take your time then" Ichabod said "the metal box man says there's a snowstorm tonight"

Abbie couldn't help but giggle a little "You mean the weatherman Crane?"

"Yes the 'weatherman'" Ichabod replied a little embarrassed but Abbie thought it was cute. Maybe an evening with Crane is what she needs to get her mind off Luke.

"I hope you're hungry," Abbie said coming through the door of the cabin with some grocery bags

"I'm making spaghetti"

"Never heard of it," Ichabod said taking two loaves of garlic bread out of the bag inspecting them "is

it good?"

"I'm sure you'll like it seeing that you have a thing for other Italian foods" Abbie said watching Ichabod's face light up as he found the cans of Chef Boyardee he requested "plus this is from scratch"

"Do you need some help Miss Mills?"

Abbie was a little surprised at that. Whenever Abbie made dinner for both her and Luke he never helped; he either waited for her to cook it by herself or he would just expect her to be done when he came over. However Abbie knew that Ichabod was nothing like Luke and it didn't seem fair to Ichabod to be compared to Luke.

"If you want to you could roll the meatballs up while I slice the ingredients for my homemade sauce"

Abbie said "that's what usually takes the longest the pasta should be ready in ten mintues"

After Abbie showed Ichabod how to roll up a couple of meatballs from the chunks of ground beef the two of the them sat down at the table to prep the rest of the meal.

"I find this rather amusing actually," Ichabod said

"Why is that?"

"Well from what I can see so far this seems to be a fast everything instant age" Ichabod said "yet you seem to like to prepare your meals the old fashioned way"

"It depends on what it is" Abbie replied, "most days I can't and when I can find time I do prefer this way"

"In my era it's the only way" Ichabod said, "I hope you don't take offense to this Miss Mills but a lot of people from this era have poor work ethic and I'm not speaking you of course"

"No you're right I know most people today wouldn't even last five minutes in your era" Abbie replied "speaking of I'm sorry I ditched you yesterday when you're so lonely here in this era"

"Miss Mills I am a grown man you know" Ichabod said, "I'm fine but I do appreciate the thought"

"I have something for you"

"Do you?"

Abbie pulled out the box of Hershey kisses that she promised him "Happy belated Valentine's Day Crane"

"Thank you Miss Mills" Ichabod said trying to open the plastic box but Abbie stopped him

"Hey dinner comes first Mister" she scolded him playfully

"So how was your outing with Morales you haven't mentioned it at all this evening" Ichabod said placing the chocolates down and getting back to the meatballs.

Abbie chewed her lower lip as her feelings about the discovery of Luke cheating on her than dumping her began to resurface.

"It was…it was alright"

"Just alright?" Ichabod asked raising his eyebrows "I find that hard to believe"

"Well you been one date you've been on them all" Abbie said scrapping the ingredients and meatball into the sauce pot "this should be ready in an hour you want to do some research until then?"

"That would be good" Ichabod replied sensing that Abbie wanted to drop the subject and he was concerned about that. It wasn't like Abbie. Every time she talked about Luke she glowed but Ichabod couldn't help but notice that glow was gone. Abbie settled down with her laptop on the armchair closet to the fire while Ichabod chose to pick out some books from Corbin's collection. However Ichabod did not like the uneasy silence between them when he mentioned Morales it gave him a bad feeling that things didn't turn out the way Abbie wanted them to.

"Dinner's ready" Abbie said after about n hour later

Ichabod looked up from his book he hadn't even noticed Abbie move from the armchair and saw that she had made her way to the kitchen. Abbie handed him a plate with ample amount of spaghetti with a slice of garlic bread.

"Miss Mills this is delicious!" Ichabod said twirling more of the pasta on to his fork

"I had a feeling you'd like it" Abbie said fixing her own plate to join him at the table "and I made plenty so don't choke okay"

"Did you and Morales have this for supper last night?" Ichabod asked, "if so I must say he is a lucky man"

Silence fell between them once more and Abbie got up to put her food back suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Miss Mills?" Ichabod asked frowning a bit "I do apologize if I happened to upset you-"

"I'm fine I just don't want to talk about Luke" Abbie said firmly and then gently said "like I said there's lots more spaghetti I'm going back to my research"

When Ichabod was finished his dinner he noticed that it had already begun to snow; and it looked rather blinding outside.

"Miss Mills I'm afraid you'll have to stay the night-"

Ichabod found Abbie fast asleep in the armchair and her laptop threatened to fall. Taking the laptop from her lap he placed it on the table and draped one of his blankets around her. Knowing she'd probably have a pain in her neck in the morning Ichabod gathered Abbie in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. Taking her boots off Ichabod laid Abbie down on the bed and made sure she was wrapped securely in the blanket.

"Sleep well Abbie" he whispered.

Ichabod's wish for a peaceful sleep for Abbie did not last. Throughout the night as Ichabod slept on the couch he could hear Abbie crying. Ichabod's heart sank for her obvious pain. No matter how strong Abbie was or how hard she tried to be Ichabod could see right through her and he would find out what was hurting her whether she wanted him to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 3

Ichabod rose early to get some wood for the fireplace to get some heat generating throughout the cabin. It was quite a storm the other night and heavy amount of snow and ice had been left behind.

Abbie's car would have to be shoveled out and aside from that there was no way in hell that Ichabod would let her go anyway given that most of the roads right now and weren't cleared yet. It was nine-thirty but Abbie wasn't up yet which was strange because she was usually an early riser but since she was up half the night crying she did need to catch up on her sleep and Ichabod didn't want to disturb her. At the same time Ichabod wanted to know why she was crying and why mentioning Luke upset her when she loved him. Something dramatic must of happened the night before for Abbie to be this upset. Ichabod sighed knowing Abbie was just as stubborn as he was she'd never let go of her pride and admit to him what exactly was making her upset. Ichabod had a strong feeling Morales had something to do with it. If Morales had hurt Abbie in any way physically or emotionally Ichabod was sure ready to make him pay hell. No woman cries over a man that way unless she really loves him.

It made Ichabod a bit green with envy for he loved Abbie and he'd rather die before he caused her to cry that way.

"Crane?"

Ichabod looked up from the kitchen table to see Abbie standing in the frame of the hallway. Her clothes looked a bit dishelved, her hair messy from sleep, and her eyes were red from irritation and crying. Despite all of this Ichabod thought she was beautiful and it made his heart leap but it also sank hearing her barley even able to whisper.

"Good morning Miss Mills" Ichabod greeted warmly despite how he was feeling

"How did I get in your bed?"

"I put you there" Ichabod replied, "I simply wanted you to be comfortable"

"Where did you sleep then?"

"The couch" Ichabod said "would you like some breakfast? I'm boiling the water now for oatmeal"

"No actually I was getting ready to go home," Abbie said

"Miss Mills you aren't serious are you?"

"Yes I am Crane; I have paperwork I need to get done for Monday"

"You're not going anywhere" Ichabod said firmly "not with the weather outside being the way it is"

"It's just snow" Abbie insisted walking to the door to get her coat but Ichabod took a hold of her arm

"Miss Mills you are in no condition to travel" he said "as a matter of fact I think it's best after you eat to go back to bed; you need more sleep"

"No I don't" Abbie argued back "I need to get home—"

"I heard you crying" Ichabod said putting his foot down "Grace Abigail Mills you look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't because I heard you clear as day"

Abbie grew silent shocked by Crane's revelation; she bit her lower lip uneasy now and a bit intimidated. Fresh tears began to swell in her eyes and Abbie tried turning away from Ichabod not wanting him to see her like this.

"I j-j-just want to home" she sobbed breaking down now "I j-j-just want to forget"

Ichabod pulled Abbie gently away from the door and asked, "Forget what Abbie? Please tell me"

Abbie shook her head in refusal and Ichabod sighed trying to be patient with her

"Look I'll pour you some oatmeal" he said, "after you eat I want you to go back to bed"

Even if it didn't look like the snow apocalypse had it outside Ichabod would have sent her back to bed given her mental and emotional state.

"Do you hear Miss Mills?"

"…yes"

Ichabod sat across the table watching Abbie spoon pitifully at her bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal.

This concerned and scared Ichabod he never seen this weak vulnerable side of Abbie before.

"…" Abbie mumbled twirling the spoon around

"What was that?"

"Luke dumped me," she finally said

"I'm sorry Miss Mills, I don't quite understand" Ichabod said, "'he dumped you?'"

"He doesn't want us to be together anymore" Abbie said slowly "he's seeing another woman"

"I beg your pardon?" Ichabod asked, "what do you mean he's seeing another woman?"

Abbie's tears managed to fall into her oatmeal "I caught Luke sleeping with another woman and he said we're through"

"What possessed him to make such a foolish decision?"

"Luke said he needed a real woman" Abbie replied, "he said I wasn't womanly enough or pretty like the woman he was with last night"

"Abbie…"

"He called me a prude because we've been together so long but we haven't slept together yet" Abbie went on to say "I was going to but something about it doesn't feel right so I guess that does make me a prude"

"Abbie look at me" Ichabod said gently placing his hand on top of hers "is that what you were crying about last night?"

"…yes" she replied pushing the barely eaten oatmeal away from her "I'm not hungry anymore"

"I don't be ashamed Abbie" Ichabod said "you didn't do anything wrong"

"Don't you get it Crane!" Abbie cried yelling now "Luke wouldn't have left me if I had sex with him! He wouldn't have left me if I was actually a woman that he was proud to be with!"

"Abbie…"

"Leave me alone Crane!"

With that said Abbie ran back into the bedroom to hide herself from Crane. This was embarrassing for her as well. She never wanted Ichabod to see her this way because she never was like this when she was around him but she couldn't help herself. It hurt, Luke cheating and leaving because she loved him. It kind of made her feel like shit for crying about Luke when Ichabod had been without Katrina for so long. Abbie didn't mean to lash out at Ichabod he was only trying to make her feel better which was more than she could say about Luke.

Ichabod came into the bedroom about an hour later to check on Abbie. It disturbed him that Abbie lashed out the way she did and wanted to make sure she was all right. Ichabod found Abbie curled up in the thick blanket asleep once more. Taking a seat next to her sleeping form Ichabod tucked a lock of Abbie's hair away from her face. Abbie was beautiful even with her messy hair and swollen eyes.

How could Morales be so heartless? Didn't he realize how lucky he was? Ichabod figured Morales must be a blind man not to see what he had all along. Abbie was womanly in his eyes and he wanted her to know that. Abbie didn't need Morales if he was going to be bringing her down like that. With his feelings for her overflowing his brim Ichabod wanted very much to take her in his arms and hold and kiss her until all that pain Morales caused melted away. One man's lost is another man's treasure and Abbie was definitely his treasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 4

A couple of hours later it was evening once more and Abbie arose to find herself still at Ichabod's cabin. Irving was going to kill her if he knew that she was going to be going into the station late tomorrow without that paperwork she promised to have done. However at the same time Abbie wasn't ready to see Luke again just yet. It would be like picking at a wound that was still healing.

As Abbie got up her body ached and she desperately wanted a shower although she didn't have a change of clothes. She figured if she was stuck here another night she at least wanted to be clean and smell decent. Abbie found an extra towel and soap that she brought Ichabod months ago in the closet.

"Crane I was going to take a-oh I'm sorry"

Abbie felt a blush spread across her face as she walked out into the living room to find Ichabod bathing in the metal tin tub that he sometimes preferred over the shower stall. Naked as the day he was born Ichabod laid in the tub scrubbing his arms. Already embarrassed that she had walked in on him Abbie was thankful most of the bubbles blocked her view of any bits of Ichabod that she didn't need to see. However it didn't block the view of Ichabod's chest and torso with just a hint of his happy trail on his navel dipping into the water. Abbie's heart skipped a beat did she find Ichabod attractive? She never looked at him that way before.

"Miss Mills are you alright?"

"I didn't mean to walk in on you"

Ichabod smiled watching Abbie avert her eyes to her feet and said "That's quite alright Miss Mills is there something you needed?"

Abbie tried getting her head out the gutter but his suggestion sounded really sexual and she replied, "I was just going to take a shower"

"You know you're more than welcomed to Miss Mills"

"Oh well I guess I'll go do that then" Abbie said awkwardly

"There's no need to be embarrassed you know" Ichabod said chuckled as the blush on Abbie's cheeks deepened. Abbie mumbled something and quickly went on her way to the bathroom.

As Abbie got ready to get in the shower she couldn't get over how stupid she acted in front of Ichabod just now. At the same time she felt like her heart wouldn't stop racing after seeing Ichabod nearly nude. It confused her because she had just seen Luke the other day in his towel but seeing Ichabod that way hit her like a ton of bricks. Since when did she find Ichabod attractive? Well for one thing Ichabod was handsome in a rustic woodsmen kind of way she could definitely seen why he liked living out here it fit his personality. His personality was in complete contrast to Luke's he was kind and intelligent as well as sarcastic and funny. He could be just as stubborn as she was and yet he seemed loving and caring at the same time. Abbie guessed he must have really cared about her if he had been putting up with her crying and lashing for the past two days. Just as Abbie was about to step into the shower stall Ichabod walked in and she frantically tried to cover herself with her towel.

Abbie reminded Ichabod of a doe in headlights and he was a hunter comteplating whether or not he wanted to shoot her because she was so beautiful. The way Abbie looked at him with her big frightened brown eyes made Ichabod conclude that she obviously had body image problems although he couldn't understand why. Morales. Damn him. How dare he make her feel less than desirable than she really was. No wonder she was acting this way. Ironically enough it seemed Ichabod to be more comfortable with his nakedness than Abbie was with hers given the different eras they grew up in.

"Don't look at me Crane" Abbie pleaded, "please just go away"

Ichabod took Abbie's hand and gently pulled her out of the shower stall. Although Abbie was nervous she did trust him at the same time she didn't know what Ichabod would think of her nakedness. Luke was right she was a prude and what made matters worse she felt he wouldn't have liked the way she looked. When Abbie finally looked up at Ichabod she noticed that he wasn't dressed yet and was just as bare as she was. Ichabod closed the bathroom door and on the back of the door was a full-length mirror. Every time the two of them had looked into mirrors before Moloch or some other demon always tormented them and they always had to confront him. This time however Ichabod wanted Abbie to see her own self in the mirror and confront her own insecurities.

"Crane?"

"What do you see in the mirror Abbie?"

"A prude who just wants to shower and put her clothes back on"

"Strange" Ichabod said placing his hands on her shoulders "you and I see two completely different things then"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't see a prude" Ichabod replied, "I see a beautiful young lady"

"But I'm not Luke said-"

"Detective Morales is a fool not to mention blind" Ichabod said "he had no right to treat you that way when he couldn't see what he had in front of him all along"

"I loved him" Abbie said looking down trying to ignore her reflection "I really did I was going to—"

"Going to what?"

"The night I went over to Luke's I was hoping that we would finally have sex but he decided to take matters into his own hands without me"

"You two have never been physically intimate with each other?"

"No"

"Abbie?" Ichabod pulled her chin up to look at him "have you ever been intimate in that way with anyone?"

"…no" Abbie whispered ashamed "and I'll be twenty-six in a few months"

"Dosen't seem that very old to me" Ichabod replied, "I find it special in fact; I've noticed in this era nobody really seems to value themselves and are willing to just lay down with anyone"

"People in this era don't exactly wait for marriage anymore Crane"

"And what exactly are you waiting for Abbie?"

"I was waiting for Luke but he doesn't want me"

"I want you"

"Huh?"

Ichabod chuckled "You heard me very clear Grace Abigail Mills I want you; I love you and I've realized this for quite some time now"

"You love me?"

"Yes I do" Ichabod replied caressing her cheek "Abbie you are the most strong willed and brave and beautiful woman I know; you're intelligent, unselfish, kind, caring"

"Crane I'm not-"

"Not to mention you're more stubborn than a mule," Ichabod said smiling down at her and Abbie couldn't help but to return the gesture.

"The only reason I didn't want to accept my feelings for you at first because of Katrina and I also knew that Morales was your love interest" Ichabod said "I don't know why Morales didn't put you on a pedestal that you deserve to be seated on because I would have done exactly that"

Abbie felt her face heat up as Ichabod moved in closer to her

"As a matter of fact I think I'm going to do that"

"Do what?"

Ichabod took Abbie's lips with his and proceeded to kiss her. Abbie was taken by surprise by Ichabod's sudden passion and had never witnessed this side of him. Abbie then figured it was kind of dumb to assume that Ichabod was as sexually naïve as she was; the man had been married and had conceived a son so he definitely knew a thing or two. Abbie flinched when Ichabod's hands began to move down her lower back to her butt. Ichabod picked her up and placed her on the bathroom countertop in doing so Abbie felt Ichabod's very blunt erection poke at her thighs sending tingles of pleasure and awareness in her now moist folds

"Crane…"

"Do you want me too Abbie?" Ichabod whispered drugging her with kisses that traveled from her mouth down to her jaw line to her neck.

"Yes" Abbie whispered in a low moan "I want you Ichabod"

"Then let me show you how womanly you truly are"


	5. Chapter 5

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 5

"_Then let me show you how womanly you truly are"_

Ichabod picked Abbie up once more and proceeded to carry her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and admired how she looked in all her glory. Her skin was a caramel brown complexion and from what he felt under his hands her skin was soft and smooth. Her breasts weren't too big but they weren't too small either they were full and round fitting perfectly in his hands. Her legs were shapely and seem to go on forever despite her height. Ichabod loved Abbie's butt the most though and he still remembered how surprised he was when he first met her wearing trousers. Truth be told no matter how much of a gentleman Ichabod was; he was still a man and couldn't help glimpsing at how Abbie's lush bottom fit in her trousers. Abbie's womanhood was covered by triangle shape patch of curly fine hairs and Ichabod couldn't wait to settle himself between her thighs and enter her folds and bring her much pleasure.

Abbie felt Ichabod's gaze on traveling up and down her body. At first she did not feel comfortable being completely nude in front of Ichabod. However behind the lustful gaze Abbie could see the love and admiration. Abbie also couldn't help but to admire Ichabod's figure as well. Ichabod was the epitome of masculinity. He looked like he was sculpted like one of those Greek gods made of marble with his ivory skin in contrast with his dark brown body hair. Those hairs were sprinkled across his chest and torso. Ichabod's thick pubic hair was wiry and lead down to his erect manhood. Abbie didn't mean to stare she wasn't aware of what kind of package he was carrying.

Ichabod laid down next to Abbie and gathered her in his arms kissing her more. Abbie began to feel more comfortable and started kissing him back. Ichabod cupped Abbie's breasts in his hands kneading them and teasing her nipples between his long fingers. Abbie moaned under Ichabod's gentle touch and her breasts began to feel tender and nipples sensitive. Ichabod grinded his erection against Abbie as he moaned in satisfaction at her leaning more and more into his touch. Abbie got a little bold and began touching Ichabod back not so direct but still giving him attention as well. She softly ran hands across Ichabod's chest loving the way his sprinkled chest hairs felt under fingertips.

As Abbie's hands started venturing down too low Ichabod stopped her holding her hands to his chest

"If you touch me now Abbie" he whispered seductively "I won't be any good to you"

"You don't want me to touch you?"

"Oh Abbie you don't have faintest idea how much I want you to touch me" Ichabod replied, "I want to see to your needs first my dear"

"My needs?"

"Yes Abbie" Ichabod replied "your needs"

Ichabod gently spread Abbie's thighs apart just enough to slide his hand in between. Ichabod slipped two of his fingers in her folds to find that Abbie was already just as excited as he was with her core slick and hot. It didn't take long for him to find her clitoris, which was already coated in her juices and Ichabod proceeded to tease it rubbing it around between his fingers. Abbie couldn't help but to start moving around in pleasure under his touch. Ichabod groaned at hot and slick Abbie was and it made him want her even more. Taking a third finger Ichabod slipped that one further inside her until he hit her barrier. Ichabod's heart swelled with love and pride at the acknowledgement that he was going to be Abbie's first man. Luke in his opinion didn't deserve this gift that Abbie was originally going to grant him if he was going to lay with a common whore. Abbie was going to be his and Ichabod wanted to be the only man making her moan and squirm in pleasure.

"I-I-Ichabod…. please…" Abbie moaned in between pants as she felt her body tightening with anticipation for release. Abbie's only remotely sexual experience was discovering her body at fourteen and was no stranger to masturbation and would occasionally find the urge to ease that feeling every once and a while and it was a practice that had followed her into her adult life. However solo masturbation as a teenager and her lonely nights after a long shift was nothing compared to how Ichabod was touching her now. Ichabod must have sensed her need for release because he began to move his fingers even faster making her clit become even more sensitive to the touch.

"Please what my dear Abbie?" Ichabod whispered in her ear "tell me what you desire"

"I need…you…I need…to come" Abbie moaned "please Ichabod make me come"

"Let it go Abbie" he urged "let go for me; you'll feel so good"

Abbie climaxed calling out Ichabod's name as her body tingled in joyful release. Ichabod planted kisses all over her while giving her body time to recover after her orgasm.

"Did that satisfy you?" Ichabod teased as proud as a peacock

"Someone's a bit cocky" Abbie laughed

"Admit it," he said stroking her thighs "I heard the way you called my name and I must say I did like the way you sounded"

"You did?"

Ichabod took Abbie's hand and placed it on his erection which surprised her but not all that much considering he was in a complete hormonal state

"Does that answer your question?"

"It sure does" Abbie said as she began to stroke him just he had done to her earlier "you're so hard"

"You're completely responsible for that Miss Mills" Ichabod said sincerely

"I'll return the favor then" she replied moving her hand up and down Ichabod's member

"No"

"No?"

Ichabod pulled Abbie under his tall frame and settled himself between her legs and leaned down to whisper in her ear

"I plan to be deep inside you when I reach my climax Miss Mills; I want to fill you up with my love because you are mine"

"All that 'love' may wind up impregnating me Crane"

Ichabod smiled playfully raising his eyebrows "Don't tempt me Miss Mills for I would very much love to see my child growing inside you; which would only enhance your beauty even more"

Abbie blushed both at his comment and felt her heart flutter; either Ichabod was a total charmer or she was finding herself falling for him as well.

"Are you ready for me Abbie?" Ichabod asked positioning himself at her entrance

"Yes"

With that said Ichabod slowly began to enter Abbie; when he managed to finally push past her barrier she winched in pain. Abbie never felt anything like it before and she thought the searing hot white pain was splitting her in two. The only thing that gave her comfort was Ichabod kissing her lovingly and reassuring her that the pain would not last much longer. When Abbie felt more comfortable she moved her hips forward for Ichabod to continue. Ichabod thrust himself deeper and harder inside Abbie filling her up to the brim. The sounds of her moans enticed him and touch of her fingertips on his back fueled his lust more.

Abbie felt Ichabod so deep inside her that he was practically poking at her womb; never in her twenty-five years had she felt anything so good. Even through his lovemaking Ichabod still remained a gentleman with his soft kisses and touches constantly teasing her to give in to pleasure. For some reason Abbie knew that Luke wouldn't have cared the same way. There was no way Luke would have made Abbie feel so loved and beautiful the way Ichabod was doing right now. Ichabod flipped Abbie onto her stomach so that he could enter her from behind while making it easier to whisper in her ear to excite her body even more.

"Do you have any idea how womanly you are in my eyes Abbie?" he asked as he moved inside her sneaking his hand around to rub her clitoris

"….no" Abbie moaned as fire began to build in her loins once more

"No?" Ichabod chuckled planting kisses on her shoulders and the small of her back "shall I tell you then Miss Mills? Should I tell you all of the things that poor excuse for a man failed to tell you?"

"…Ichabod please"

"Your voice for one" Ichabod went on to tease Abbie he wasn't planning on letting her climax until he was finished telling her all of the things he loved about her.

"My…voice?"

"Oh yes your voice is strong just like you are and very assertive but also soft and gentle as a rose petal" he replied "and I love the way it sounds when you call my name"

"Your skin is such a lovely hue reminds me of those chocolate kisses I enjoy so much but I crave you even more than those sweet delights"

"Your eyes Abbie" Ichabod continued driving Abbie crazy and lost in her own lust "your honey brown eyes invite me to laugh and smile with you every day"

"I love the way your wavy hair frames your beautiful face"

"Ichabod stop teasing me!" Abbie moaned, "I want to come!"

"This rather delectable bottom of yours" Ichabod said squeezing her butt "has tempted me with it's ample shape since day one and never would I have imagined a woman looking so desirable in a pair of trousers"

"Your breasts are perfect" Ichabod replied now moving his hands up to her bosom "they fit in my hands just right as if they were made for me"

"….Ichabod…I'm…I'm going to come!"

"Your womanhood" Ichabod said finally "I feel very honored to be the one to love this way and I love the way you feel wrapped very tightly around me; your whole body made not for Morales but for me"

Abbie couldn't even muster any more words let alone breathe as Ichabod managed to hit her G-spot just right and seemed to pick up the hint by the look of pleasure on her face

"Let go Abbie" Ichabod whispered pushing her to the edge "let go with me and let me into your heart"

Abbie cried out as her orgasm took over her body followed shortly by Ichabod who followed suit with his own climax releasing his 'love' deep inside her. Ichabod rolled back onto his back and gathered Abbie into his arms. The two of them were silent for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"We'll definitely have to resume this activity once more" Ichabod chuckled "I would have never thought that you'd be so submissive Miss Mills"

"It's your fault" Abbie blushed giggling

"I suppose that it was me that you kept begging for mercy to please you" Ichabod said

"You sure are cocky after sex aren't you?"

"Yes but it was my cock you wanted" Ichabod teased throwing her playful sarcasm right back at her

Abbie smiled and asked "Ichabod did you mean all of those things you said?"

"Oh so you were listening"

"Yes I was listening"

"Yes Abbie I meant every single word" Ichabod said stroking her cheek "I love every inch of you; you're perfect in my eyes"

"You are too" Abbie replied "thank you for making me feel better"

"You're quite welcome" Ichabod asked "do you love me Abbie?"

Ichabod looked down to see Abbie slowly falling asleep and he was happy to see her finally going to sleep without tears. When Ichabod heard Abbie try to mumble 'I love you' before sleep took over her he chuckled kissing her forehead.

"I love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 6

"I'm gonna cut you some slack about the paper work Mills" Captian Irving told me Tuesday morning "that snow we had this past weekend was something"

"It sure was" Abbie replied, "how was your Valentine's weekend?"

"Spent with my favorite person in the world" Irving said proudly looking at the picture he had of his wheelchair bound daughter Macy and Abbie couldn't help but smile too "It was her birthday actually"

"Macy's a sweet girl" Abbie replied "How old is she now?"

"Fifteen" Irving said, "this may be the last Valentines she wants to be around her old man; all she talks about is boys, clothes, and more boys I'm going to have to pull out my rifle soon"

"She's lucky to have you I wish my own father would have been around when I was her age" Abbie said "I have no idea where he is; besides you know what they say about daddy's girls; she has you wrapped around her finger"

"That she does"

"Well I could get the paperwork done by lunch if you want"

"That would be great Mills thanks" he replied "you seem to be in an upbeat mood today"

Abbie blushed and simply said "I guess you could say that yes"

"Does Crane have anything to do with that?"

"How—"

"He called about you not coming in Sunday evening and said you wouldn't be able to make it yesterday" Irving explained "for a man from the 1700s he sure knows how to use a phone properly"

Abbie was touched by the simple gesture; he must have called after she fell asleep after their lovemaking session. If it was Ichabod's intention to prove himself the better man he sure was doing a good job both physically and emotionally.

"Yeah he is something special" Abbie replied "I'm going to get started on the paperwork then okay"

"Alright I'm in here in case something comes up"

Settling down at her desk Abbie began working when Luke walked in. His face looked rather solemn and depressing and it was strange considering he didn't have that look on his face Friday night. As she expected Luke walked right up to my her and started talking

"Abbie"

"Luke"

"I've been calling you all weekend" Luke said "why didn't you pick up?"

"I figured I didn't have to seeing that you dumped me Luke" Abbie replied, "usually that drops all contact"

"Abbie c'mon you know I didn't mean what I said"

"I don't know Luke it sure as hell sounded like you meant it" Abbie said "besides what happened to Kendra?"

"She left me" Luke said "she just wanted a one night stand and well look Abbie I was just frustrated and I am a man you know we can work it out I love you"

"No" Abbie replied, "no we can't Luke you meant every last word of what you said and if you really loved me you wouldn't even think about sleeping with that woman but I guess she's just as shady as you are"

"I know you still love me Abbie and besides what other man would want you?" Luke said coldly "I think you should consider yourself lucky that I'll take you back"

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you Luke because there is a man who does love me just the way I am" Abbie said confidently "and I don't need you to 'take me back'"

"You dumping me Abbie?" Luke asked in disbelief

"Doesn't feel too good does it?" Abbie said, "you remember that next time you decide to tell another woman she's not good enough for you"

"I hope your hungry" Abbie said, "I'm making my mother's famous chili and cornbread"

"That sounds good although to be honest I am hungry for you as well Miss Mills"

Ichabod wrapped his arms around Abbie pulling her close and proceeded to kissing her; Abbie giggled playfully pushing him off her.

"Crane stop" she laughed, "I have to get the food ready"

"This weekend may bring another snowstorm" Ichabod said "I may be forced to hold you captive in

this cabin once more Miss Mills"

"Well if that's the case I better hurry with this dinner before you eat me up"

"Point well taken"

"You can slice the peppers and onions," Abbie said as she opened a can of red kidney beans

"So how was your first day back?" Ichabod asked as the two them stood side by side slicing, cutting, and seasoning the ingredients for the chili

"It was good" Abbie replied "Captain Irving told me that you called the night before you didn't have to do that you know"

"I wanted to" Ichabod replied simply "besides who else would have? you were all tuckered out"

"Yeah because of you" Abbie laughed

"I know and I just may do that again" Ichabod joked

"Did Morales bother you?" he asked, "if so I will gladly take care of him"

Abbie smiled up at Ichabod who raised his eyebrows and said "You know I will Abbie I'll let him have it if I have to; he's hurt you enough already"

"No he didn't bother me but I was surprised that he asked me where I was all weekend apparently he had been calling me" Abbie replied "he was trying to take me back because the woman he was sleeping with walked out on him"

"I say he got what was coming to him" Ichabod said, "what was your response to his audacity?"

"He told me that I should be thankful that he'd want to take me back and that no other man would want me" Abbie said honestly "but I told him that I have a man that loves me for who and what I am"

Ichabod smiled "That you do Miss Mills"

The warm water felt good on Abbie's skin and the tensions of the day began to slowly melt away. The feeling Abbie was experiencing was all so new to her; was this how it felt like to be in love? because it was a very good feeling.

"I believe you're glowing Abbie" Ichabod whispered in her ear as he rubbed a washcloth on her back

"Am I?"

"You love me that's why" he replied, "I think you always have"

"Oh really" Abbie said, "you sound pretty sure of yourself Crane"

"I am very sure of myself Miss Mills" Ichabod said boldly moving the washcloth between Abbie's thighs "do you think Morales could love you this way?"

"No" Abbie said trying to bite back a moan as Ichabod teased her clitoris

"Your mind, body, and soul is mine Abbie " Ichabod said "and my mind, body, and soul is yours in return"

"Ichabod please…."

"Please what Abbie?"

Abbie could hear the playful amusement in Ichabod's voice along with his lust at this point she knew that Ichabod liked to tease her into her orgasm. Ichabod wasn't going to let her come until she admitted she wanted him.

"Tell me my sweet Abbie" Ichabod said pressing his erection against her butt

"Why do you tease me Crane?" Abbie asked, "you know what I want"

"Oh I know what you want" Ichabod replied showing her moist sensitive folds no mercy "I just want to hear you say it"

Abbie bit her lip in effort to refusing to submit to Ichabod egging him on to challenge his dominance but the feeling was too overbearing.

Abbie cried out in pleasure "I want you Ichabod!"

"What do you want me to do Abbie?" Ichabod teased her some more driving Abbie insane

"I want you to make love to me!" she finally gave in and her whole body shook in reaction to the orgasm that took over. Ichabod pressed Abbie in to the shower stall wall and eased her legs open to enter her; before he did however he leaned in and whispered "Oh Abbie all you had to do was ask"

Before Abbie could express how annoyed she was by Ichabod's ego; he sheathed himself deep inside her. Abbie let out a long satisfied moan and Ichabod groaned in pleasure of hearing how her body responded to his.

"Abbie you've bewitched me," Ichabod said in between thrusts "I don't think my lust for you will ever be satisfied I need you always"

"I need you too" Abbie gasped, "….I love you…"

"What was that my dear?" Ichabod teased before taking one of her breasts in his mouth and swirling his tongue around her nipple

"I love you Ichabod"

Ichabod kissed Abbie deeply as their bodies continued to engage in the heated shower activity.

"I'm glad to hear you say it clearly my love" he whispered as it felt like his cock was getting harder and harder every time he slammed into her "do you know what I want?"

"No"

"Oh I think you do know" Ichabod said planting kissing from her jaw to her breasts "I want to keep making love to you all the time"

"All the time?"

"Yes all the time" Ichabod replied, "I'll never be tired of you"

"I'll never be tired of you either" Abbie replied

The two them spent the entire night together in a heated and passionate bliss.

"_I plan to be deep inside you when I reach my climax Miss Mills; I want to fill you up with my love because you are mine"_

"_All that 'love' may wind up impregnating me Crane"_

_Ichabod smiled playfully raising his eyebrows "Don't tempt me Miss Mills for I would very much love to see my child growing inside you; which would only enhance your beauty even more"_

Abbie looked at her gynecologist Dr. Jane Mason as if she had grown a second head and asked

"I'm sorry Dr. Mason could you repeat that again"

"You're pregnant Abigail" Dr. Mason said chuckling at her wide eyed patient "two months along by the looks of your last cycle and it looks like your little one will be due in early November"

"I'm sorry Dr. Mason I'm just a little shocked that's all" Abbie replied, "I'm not regular and I took my birth control pills"

"Well the pills are ninety percent effective so you just so happened to fall under that one percent" Dr. Mason explained, "when you had sex was it protected?"

Oh dear god now Abbie was embarrassed of course all the times she and Ichabod had sex for the past month or so now she had been blinded by her own lust to even think about protection.

"Don't be embarrassed Abigail you're young" Dr. Mason said giving her a knowing smile "I was your age and in love too and my own son that I had at the time is going on thirteen now"

"Is his father still in his life?"

"Married ten years now yes" Dr. Mason replied "now Abbie you don't have to have this baby if you don't want to; there's always adoption I'm afraid it's too late for abortion"

"No I want my baby" Abbie reassured

"Is it the father you're worried about?" Dr. Mason asked placing her hand on Abbie's "are you afraid he dosen't want to be there to support you?"

"I'm worried I won't be able to carry the baby to term" Abbie said "I mean I didn't even know I could get pregnant because I was so irregular; and I don't want to let the father of my child down if I miscarry because he's already missed a chance at being a father once before"

"I'm your doctor Abigail and I will do everything in my power to make sure you have a healthy baby" Dr. Mason replied "and it sounds to me like the father is willing to be there no matter what the outcome may be"

Abbie smiled at the thought, if Ichabod was there when Luke dumped her then she knew he'd stand by her side through anything.

"Here's your next appointment" Dr. Mason said giving her a slip of paper "and the father's welcome to come to as well I'd like to meet this man that has you glowing"

"Thanks Dr. Mason I guess I have to let him know the good news"

"You're welcome Abigail I'm sure he'll be thrilled"

When Dr. Mason walked out of the room Abbie placed her hand over the small of her belly and her heart fluttered. She and Ichabod were going to have a baby conceived from love and nothing but love.


	7. Chapter 7

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 7

"I'm going to be an auntie!?" Jenny exclaimed over the phone and her sister's positive reaction relieved Abbie

"For the fifth time yes Jenny" Abbie laughed as she stirred up some cream of wheat for breakfast

"I'm just so excited!" Jenny squealed, "is it a boy or girl?"

"Now you know it's way too early to tell," Abbie replied "besides I think I want to find out when I

deliver; I already love my baby I don't care what it is"

"You're so boring Abbie!" Jenny replied laughing

"In Ichabod's era you'd have to wait until the baby's born anyway" Abbie said, "in the meantime I'm making lists of names for both genders"

"That's another thing, I'm glad Luke's not the father" Jenny said "no offense but I never really though he was faithful in the first place he's such an asshole"

"Girl you don't need tell me twice" Abbie replied

"So does Crane know yet?"

"Well no not yet"

"You've known about this for a week haven't you?" Jenny pointed out "and from what you're telling me he's giving it to you and giving it to you good; he's bound to notice that belly growing"

"Jenny!"

"Don't 'Jenny!' me I'm just keeping it real" Jenny teased "I still can't believe you lost your virginity to that fine tall glass of a British revolutionary man; shoot girl I almost don't blame you"

Abbie laughed at her sister's humor "I really do love him Jenny"

"I know" Jenny said "I knew it from the first time we talked about him you know you never were good at hiding your emotions"

Abbie blushed and was glad her sister couldn't see her right now

"Anyway just tell him" Jenny said, "I'm sure he'll be over the moon"

"I will"

"Alright now girl just don't wait till your water breaks"

Abbie finally felt comfortable about telling Ichabod the news a couple of days later because she had to start getting ready for the baby's arrival. There were supplies to get, a nursery to set up, clothes, toys, a hospital to find not to mention a pediatrician, and all of the financial situations. Abbie did notice her belly really begin to round and swell up with the baby at three going on four months now.

The morning sickness was finally gone and she was not throwing up all the time. Abbie drove up to Ichabod's cabin to see him chopping wood on this hot humid late spring afternoon in May. Shirtless and sweaty with his hair down Abbie's heart quickened and desire shot down to her core. Oddly enough as Abbie watched Ichabod she felt the baby begin to kick. Placing her hand on her lower belly Abbie whispered to her unborn child. "That's your daddy"

Ichabod wiped his brow as Abbie got out of her car making her way over to him. Ichabod smiled and said "Why Miss Mills I don't think I've seen you for quite spell"

Abbie laughed "Same goes for you Crane why are out here chopping wood? It's almost summer"

"Yes it is" Ichabod said "surely after summer comes the autumn season closely followed by the winter once more"

"Oh well that makes sense if you put it that way" Abbie smiled at his light sarcasm and Ichabod pulled her close to him and kissed her

"Besides all of the wood I'm chopping will keep the two of us warm just as it did this past winter"

"I hope there's enough then because there will be three of us this coming winter"

Ichabod gave Abbie a slightly confused look; and she placed his hand on her belly. As if sensing it's father's presence the baby began kicking like crazy.

"Abbie" whispered Ichabod smiling from ear to ear "you're carrying my child"

"Yes I am" Abbie replied looking up at him "is that okay? If you don't want the baby I can't take care of it myself you don't have to—"

"My dear Abbie you will do no such thing" Ichabod said cradling her "you will not be raising my son all by yourself I most certainly will be there"

Abbie chuckled and replied "Ichabod you truly are a man of your time; how are you so sure it's a boy? It might be a girl"

Ichabod couldn't help but admire Abbie's come back and said sincerely "Abbie you know I will love my child no matter what it is"

"I know you will Ichabod"

"If the child is indeed female I know that she will be as lovely and beautiful as you are" Ichabod said rubbing Abbie's belly "I love you"

"I love you too"

Ichabod's heart swelled with love and pride as he gently ran his hand back and forth on Abbie's belly. Abbie was fast asleep after their lovemaking session but Ichabod just couldn't keep his hands off her; he couldn't believe he was going to be a father. Ichabod loved the way the pregnancy enhanced Abbie's glow just as he predicted although Abbie had expressed her doubts to him earlier.

Her breasts were growing heavy with milk; her hips were getting fuller which increased the size of her butt as well. All of these things Ichabod loved and he made sure she knew that both physically and emotionally. Ichabos was almost heartbroken when Abbie brought up the notion of raising their child by herself, which made her a woman of her time. Sure there were many single mothers in this era and Ichabod knew without a doubt that she could probably handle it. However at the same time Ichabod didn't want her to look at that option for he would be there for her and their child. That was the expectation that Abbie would probably get from Luke. No doubt in his mind that Luke would probably leave Abbie in a heartbeat if it were his child just how he had left her before. Ichabod loved Abbie even more for this because he was getting a second chance at fatherhood and would be able to redeem himself for not being there for Katrina and Jeremy. No this time he wouldn't fail.

"I was thinking of painting the nursery a neutral color like yellow or cream," Abbie said as she got the hamburgers ready for dinner "since we won't know until delivery of course and maybe have the baby's name on the wall above crib-"

"Abbie I want you and the baby to live here with me"

"Huh?"

Ichabod chuckled "You heard me Miss Mills I want you and the baby to live here with me"

"I don't know Ichabod" Abbie said, "Irving is going to flip already when I ask for maternity leave but changing my address too?"

"Don't you want to live with me Abbie?"

"Yes I do but-"

"No it's settled then" Ichabod insisted wrapping his arms around her "you will set up this fancy nursery in the spare room that's down the hall"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Crane" Abbie laughed.

"When were you planning on telling me you were expecting, Mills?" Captain Irving asked a bit sternly "I'm sorry Captain I was going to I swear—"

"I was hoping you'd tell me so I could have congratulated you sooner" Irving smiled "when is the bundle of joy due?"

"In early November"

"Boy or girl?"

"We want to be surprised"

"Does this 'we' mean you and Crane?"

"Yes"

Captain Irving laughed joyfully "You know I had a feeling even though you were with Morales that you and Crane were meant to be; I'm guessing this baby is the sealed deal"

"I guess you could say that yes" Abbie replied "I was going to ask for maternity leave sometime at the end of September or early October"

"Oh no in the police force women take off much earlier than that" Irving said "it's too dangerous for you and the baby I'd say until about late July or early August; you'd be about six months along?"

"That's right"

"Yeah that will do" Irving replied "besides we wouldn't want anything to happen to our little future cop now would we?"

Abbie smiled

"How's Crane handling this?"

"He's pretty excited" Abbie replied "I hope he will be okay with whatever the baby is; he initially thinks that it's a boy"

"You know I thought the same thing before Macy was born"

"You did?"

"Of course" Irving chuckled "now I know mothers usually doesn't care what it is; but us men like Crane and I we dream of having a son"

"But when the doctor put Macy in my arms for the first time all those things didn't matter" Irving said sincerely "my baby girl had my heart right then and there just as she does today; I think she made me a better and stronger man because of it too"

"That's really sweet Captain"

"And I'm sure Crane will feel the same way"

"I hope so" Abbie replied "he wants me to move in with him; if that's okay with you of course"

"Mills you're a grown woman" Irving insisted "if that's what makes the two of you happy then go for it; but I still expect you to be able to get here for your duties"

"I will" Abbie promised, "would you have said the same thing to Macy?"

"Whoa now you're pushing it Mills" Irving laughed "my baby girl is still a teenager she's not leaving me or her mother for a man anytime soon; hell I'd probably scare him off first"

Abbie laughed along with him and hoped that Ichabod would be that kind of father to their child whether it's a boy or girl.

"Thank you Captain"

"You're welcome Mills" Irving replied "I want to be able to visit you in the hospital to see the little one when the time comes okay?"

"Alright"

As Abbie got ready to leave the station for the day Luke came up to her desk and said rather coldly

"That little bastard in your belly should have been mine"

Abbie bit her lips as she tried to hold back her tears at Luke's harsh words; she knew that he was trying to get her upset because he was jealous.

"My child is not a bastard Luke" Abbie said calmly "and you're right you had that chance but you blew it; you have nobody to blame for that but yourself"

"Oh please you probably don't even know who the father is you whore" Luke spat back "I heard you sweet talking the captain in there; Crane the father? Please that man probably wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole he comes from an era where men like him didn't give black women like you a second glance"

"Crane is the father Luke and he loves me," Abbie said "I think you're just jealous because I've found happiness with him and didn't find that with Kendra"

"It probably won't work out" Luke said "I thought you couldn't get pregnant wouldn't it be a shame if you miscarried or the baby is stillborn; Crane would probably leave you so fast—"

"Leave me alone Luke" Abbie said tears now falling "leave me and my baby alone"

"I'm just telling you the truth Abbie" Luke said "he's already lost one baby what makes you think he'd want to loose another?"

Before Abbie could say anything back; Ichabod walked into the room with a grim look on his face and said to Luke very seriously and coldly

"If I ever hear you speak another ill or cruel word about Miss Mills or my child it will be you that you wished had been miscarried or stillborn; don't mock me Morales because I will make it happen just test me"

Stunned that Ichabod would say something like that Luke snorted and walked out of the room obviously intimidated but was too proud to show it.

"Ichabod you didn't have to do that" Abbie said, "I was trying to ignore him"

"Yes I know you were but I was watching and heard the whole thing" Ichabod said "he's not going to make another tear in your beautiful eyes again"

Abby smiled and Ichabod patted her back gently and said "Come let's go home I know you and the little one are hungry"

"Starving"

"Well we should hurry then" Ichabod said helping her into her spring jacket "what will it be then?"

"A big hoagie with a bag of salt and vinegar chips with a bottle of Pepsi" Abbie said unashamed "and a slice of chocolate cake and glass of milk to wash it down"

"You've gotten quite appetite" Ichabod laughed "but your wish shall be fulfilled"

And the two of them left the police station to the cabin that they both were now proud to call home.


	8. Chapter 8

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 8

Abbie couldn't believe how quickly the summer went by and before she knew it; it was September and she a full and round seven months pregnant. She could feel the baby kicking more furiously everyday and knew that the baby wanted to get out of there just as much Abbie wanted to meet her little one. Ichabod felt the same minus the physical strain that Abbie had on her body. Abbie thought it was cute how Ichabod would sing to the baby and recite nursery rhymes that she was sure were pretty outdated but it was the thought that counted. The name was an issue right now and the two of them could not agree on a name. Ichabod was thinking of names that were popular in his era while Abbie didn't want to think of their child walking into the first day of kindergarten with a name like Augustus or Gertrude. At this point Abbie figured it would be easier to decide once the baby was born. Ichabod did a lovely job painting the baby's nursery light yellow. When Abbie showed him a catalog to start looking for a crib to purchase; Ichabod shrugged it off and said that he could build one himself. Abbie was surprised to see that Ichabod was able to crave through enough wood to make almost an exact replica of the crib in the catalog. It showed how much Ichabod loved his child already.

One crisp autumn day towards the end of September Ichabod decided that he wanted to make dinner for Abbie for a change and decided to go hunting.

"Crane you really don't have to" Abbie insisted as she waddled her way into the kitchen "I was going to make some roasted chicken and potatoes for us"

"Key word being was Miss Mills" Ichabod replied leading her back to the armchair "I don't think you should be on your feet so much right now; as much as I would love your cooking I'm more concerned with your swollen feet"

"Besides I think you'll like the venison stew I'm planning on making you" Ichabod said as he loaded his rifle "of course if I can catch any deer today they seem to be running of deeper and deeper into the forest"

"When are you coming back?"

"Hopefully before sundown" Ichabod replied

"I wish I could go with you" Abbie said, "you know I can handle a gun myself"

Ichabod chuckled "I know you can my love and maybe when our child is old enough all three of us can go"

"I'd like that Crane"

Ichabod smiled at her giving her a kiss and got up to leave "Grace Abigail Mills I want you to promise me that you will stay off your feet as much as you can"

"I promise"

Abbie sat in the rocking chair in the nursery crocheting a cream colored blanket for the baby. It was almost five in the afternoon and she actually managed to get most of the blanket done. What Abbie found odd was that the baby had been kicking furiously for most of the day ever since Ichabod left that morning. It was as if the baby could sense when it's father was not present. Abbie put down the blanket and her crochet needles to pat her belly.

"You miss your daddy huh?"

Abbie received a gentle kick in response and she smiled

"I do too but he'll be back soon"

The baby seemed to settle down with this response and Abbie reached for the blanket once more when she heard knocking on the front door. Good Ichabod was finally home.

Abbie quickly as fast as her sore feet would take her made her way to the door

"I was wondering when you'd get back-Luke!"

Luke Morales gave Abbie a smug grin and said, "You don't sound to excited to see me Abbie"

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit you but Captain Irving can?"

"Captain Irving didn't treat me like shit that's why"

"Well could you at least invite me in for a minute to use your bathroom" Luke replied "did come all this way"

Abbie sighed "Alright but as soon as you're done leave and don't come back"

As soon as Abbie let Luke in he pushed her sending her falling to the floor.

"I see you haven't miscarried" Luke said harshly "let see if we can make this a stillbirth then"

"Luke stop it!" Abbie cried, "leave me alone!"

Luke dragged Abbie across the floor by her foot and pulled her up harshly by her arm

"Luke stop you're hurting me! why are you doing this?"

"I bet if you had let me fuck you the way Crane did that would be my kid" Luke spat and began to kick her belly.

Abbie tried wrapping her arms around her belly to protect her baby but Luke kept kicking her

"Luke stop! you're going to hurt my baby!"

"You think I give a shit Abbie? I want that little bastard to drop dead!"

Abbie tried crawling slowly away wanting to get to the phone

"Who were you going to call the police?" Luke mocked her "you're a cop yourself Abbie you can't handle me yourself?"

Abbie hated that she was not able to fight back she was just too weak and knew that Luke was taking advantage of the fact that she was too far along in her pregnancy to fight back.

"Oh that's right you can't fight back can you?" Luke said as he proceeded to kick her "but I guess you could if you weren't carrying that brat"

"Get up! You're coming with me!" Luke said as he forcefully dragged her to the door

"No!"

With that said Luke roughly wrapped his arms around Abbie's neck and said very coldly "Don't you say no to me. Don't you ever say no to me. You belong to me not Crane. You're coming with me and you're getting rid of this baby"

Tears streamed down Abbie's face now "Luke please don't do this"

"Shut up!" he hissed

Before Luke could harm Abbie any further the door flung open and Ichabod stood in the doorway with his rifle in hand.

"Morales you let Miss Mills go at once" Ichabod said stiffly

"What are you going to do Crane?" Luke laughed

"You obviously did not heed my warning the last time"

"Abbie's coming with me"

"Ichabod!" Abbie cried

As steady as he could Ichabod shot Luke in his knee sending him to the ground. Abbie quickly scrambled away from Luke who was cursing Ichabod now.

"What the hell is your problem Crane? You shot me you crazy bastard!"

Ichabod roughly grabbed Luke up by his collar and he cried out in pain due to his open gun wound

"I could ask you the same Morales" he said "how dare you come in here and harm the woman I love and taking advantage of her in her condition"

Ichabod punched Luke hard enough to give him a nosebleed and gave him a swift kick in the crotch, which made him cry out more.

"Ichabod stop!" Abbie said as she slowly made her way to Ichabod's side "he's not worth it!"

Ichabod took note of how Abbie was limping and how she was holding her belly

"He tried to hurt you and the baby?!"

"Yes but I think we'll be all right" Abbie tried sounding convincing but Ichabod wasn't buying it but he did not attack Luke anymore; he wasn't worth it and karma had already been chasing him since he decided to cheat on Abbie. The man couldn't have his cake and eat it too.

"Crane is right Mills" Captain Irving agreed "you need to get to the hospital so the doctors can make sure the baby is okay; who knows what Morales kicking could have done"

"Speaking of Morales what exactly will his punishment be?" Ichabod asked as the paramedics rolled the pathetic excuse for a man onto the ambulance

"I've decided to suspend his badge and he'll have to serve at least five years for assaulting a pregnant woman and her unborn child" Irving replied "so I don't think either of you have to worry about him anymore"

"I prefer it that way" Ichabod said

"Just let us get situated with Morales and we'll get you two to the hospital as soon as possible"

"Ichabod I can't feel the baby moving" Abbie whispered scared that her fears of the baby not making it were slowly coming true

"Shh it will be alright my love" Ichabod confirmed "I'm sure the baby is fine and the doctors will let us know; I'm just glad I got there in enough time before it got worse"

The two of them along with Irving were waiting in the patient room for the doctors to return with the results from the tests they ran on Abbie. Abbie was worried because of all the plugs and wires that the doctors attached to her arms, her chest, and belly that the results would be negative. Luke probably kicked her so hard that baby probably suffered a brain injury. Abbie did feel comfortable with her gynecologist Dr Mason being on call and was able to get to the hospital as soon as she could to assist the doctors.

The doctors came back into the room with smiles on their faces and Dr Jones said "Good news your baby is a little fighter; despite all that kicking and trauma the little one is perfectly fine and just resting now"

Ichabod gently squeezed Abbie's hand and she smiled "That is good news"

"Your baby should arrive right on schedule as well" Dr Jones confirmed "now you'll need to stay overnight so we can observe but other than that you and baby are fine"

"Thank you Dr. Jones"

As the doctors left Irving put his jacket and hat on "Well I'm happy to hear the good news too now I have to make my way back to the station; I'll pick you two up in the morning"

Once Ichabod and Abbie were alone she whispered happily "Our baby is alright"

Ichabod chuckled patting her belly "Yes just as I predicted; I do believe our child is as stubborn as you are Abbie"

"Or a fighter like you" Abbie said, "You know when you're not around the baby kicks like crazy"

"Really?" Ichabod raised his eyebrows amused by this

"Yes" Abbie replied, "I think its something called love"

"Well I know I have something called love for the both of you" Ichabod said kissing her cheek

Ichabod sat by her side for the remainder of the evening never letting go of her hand.

October 30th 10:00 pm

"Crane!" Abbie cried from their bedroom "my water broke! The baby is coming!"

Ichabod ran frantically to Abbie's side and was puzzled to see a dark damp spot in on the crotch of her sweatpants.

"That can't be!" Ichabod exclaimed, "Your time isn't for another two weeks!"

"I don't know why!" Abbie replied as contractions started hitting "but the baby is coming now!"

Ichabod quickly dialed the paramedics and they were on their way. He also called Captain Irving and Jenny who would meet them here.

"It's okay Abbie breath," Ichabod said trying his best to comfort her and get her ready for the birth

"Why are you taking my bottoms off here?" Abbie asked frantically as Ichabod had removed her sweatpants and placed her on their bed "aren't we going to the hospital?"

"The doctors are coming here" Ichabod explained "you're too far along to risk going all the way to the hospital you don't want to have the baby on the side of the road now do you?"

"No"

"Trust me Abbie it will be okay"

About a half hour later Captain Irving, Jenny, Macy who was doing visitation with her father, and the doctors arrived at the cabin. The doctors immediately saw to Abbie and although she was not dilated enough to push yet; her cervix was getting to that point and the baby was definitely on it's way. It would have to be an emergency home birth and it would be a long night ahead of them waiting for this new little life to come forth into the world.

The birth to be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 9

_It would have to be an emergency home birth and it would be a long night ahead of them waiting for this new little life to come forth into the world._

October 31st 1:45 am

Contraction after contraction hit Abbie's body and the doctors said that she still not dilated enough to push yet. It frustrated her beyond measure. It had been like this for almost four hours

"Why?!" Abbie cried, "Why can't I push now?"

"Abigail you're barely six centimeters" Dr. Mason tried reasoning with her "this is your first baby it's natural that the birth will take a while"

Abbie threw her head back on the pillow in frustration the contractions were killing her. How the hell was she not dilated enough yet?

"You're doing great Abbie" Jenny said patting her sister's forehead from sweat

"I want to push!" Abbie cried "I want to push!"

"You will get to push very soon" Jenny insisted

Out in the living room Ichabod was pacing back and forth and Captain Irving just chuckled at him

"You know you can go in there Crane," he said, "nowadays fathers are allowed in the delivery room"

"That's completely unheard of!" Ichabod said rather baffled "that's women's place not men"

"I think all modesty goes out the window when the birth comes along" Irving said "besides how else did the baby get here?"

Ichabod sighed knowing that Irving had a point and Abbie cried out for him "I want Ichabod!"

"She needs you" Irving said "you just have to hold her hand that will comfort her enough"

Ichabod nodded but when he entered the bedroom it pained him to see Abbie withering in pain on the same bed that they conceived their child in. Ichabod remembered that Abbie was in more pain than he was so he had to be strong for her.

"Ichabod…"

"Shh I'm here Abbie" Ichabod replied rushing to the opposite side of Abbie and gently squeezed her hand

"It hurts!" Abbie cried, "It hurts Ichabod I just want to push!"

"I know love but you're not ready" Ichabod said and turned to Dr. Mason "will she be ready soon?"

Dr. Mason inspected Abbie once more "She's almost ready eight centimeters I'd say within the next hour she can start pushing"

October 31st 3:30 am

"Alright Abigail looks like you can start pushing now" Dr. Mason announced finally after almost five to six hours of waiting and wanting to push. When Abbie was beginning to push however it felt as if she was being torn in two that or her loins were set on fire.

"Relax Abbie" Jenny said, "remember to breathe"

"Relax!" Abbie exclaimed, "how can I relax?! I feel like my vagina's being ripped away from me!"

"You're beginning to crown that's why" Dr. Mason explained as calmly "once we get the baby's head through it should be smooth sailing"

Abbie couldn't concentrate on a word Dr. Mason was saying all she knew was that the baby's head was just too damn big for her small canal that didn't seem to want to pass the head through.

"It will be over soon Abbie" Ichabod comforted her "just think of our child"

"I can't!" Abbie cried, "I can't do it! It hurts too damn much!"

Abbie hoped she wasn't giving birth to the anti Christ considering it was now early morning on Halloween and she was having a hard time. She figured since women had been doing this for centuries she could too but that was just her thinking and not actually doing keep in mind.

"Abbie as much as I know you're going to hate me saying this but you need to calm down" Dr. Mason said "I know it's painful trust me I've been there but you being stressed and crying isn't going to make it easier for you or the baby"

"How is she doing?" Ichabod asked

"Actually pretty good" Dr. Mason replied "I can see the head making it's way out now oh my this child has a full head of hair and the head is out"

"Keep pushing Abbie the baby's almost here" Jenny coached on and Ichabod gave Abbie another squeeze of her hand. Abbie took deep breaths and was telling her body to gather up any last amount of strength that it had to finally set this baby free into the world.

"AHHHHHH!"

October 31st 4:00 am

As soon as Abbie heard the high-pitched cry of her baby after being smacked on the bottom lightly by Dr. Mason; she weakly lifted her head up from her pillow.

"Is that my baby?"

"Yes it is" Dr Mason said proudly as she cleaned the baby off of it's placenta and other fluids with a warm damp towel then proceed to wrap the baby up in the blanket Abbie crocheted "all seven pounds and three ounces"

"Would you and Ichabod like to meet your new daughter?"

"It's a girl!" Abbie exclaimed "Ichabod we have a little girl!"

Dr. Mason placed the baby into its mother's waiting arms and Abbie smiled down at the little bundle

"So it was you; a little girl that was kicking Mommy all these months"

Dr. Mason and Jenny smiled and stepped out of the bedroom to give the new little family privacy and announce the baby's arrival.

"Ichabod isn't she beautiful?" Abbie asked looking up at Ichabod who was beaming with pride and stunned at the same time.

His love for Abbie multiplied even more after watching her go through hours of labor just to bring their baby into the world.

Ichabod turned his attention to their new little daughter. Dr. Mason was right the baby had thick head of hair that was his color and the springy corkscrew curls of her mother. He couldn't wait to see what color eyes she had once she opened them. Her light honey brown skin was a perfect combination of both Ichabod and Abbie's complexions. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and her small hands were balled into tiny fists clutching the blanket. From that moment on Ichabod fell in love with his daughter but it saddened him to hear Abbie whisper

"Are you upset she isn't a boy?"

"Oh my dear Abbie" Ichabod whispered holding her face in his hands his thumbs lightly caressing her cheeks "have you been worried about that for the past couple of months?"

"Sort of" Abbie said gently rocking the baby "I just don't want you to be disappointed; I thought it was just a miracle that I could have a baby but then I kept thinking about what it would be and-"

"Abbie she is a miracle" Ichabod confirmed, "she is our child and I love her just the way she is and yes she is beautiful just like you"

"That's good to hear because I know she loves you too" Abbie said, "would you like to hold your daughter Ichabod?"

"Yes" Ichabod said, "yes I would like to hold her"

As if the baby knew that the person holding her was her father she slowly opened her eyes and Ichabod's heart filled with joy to see hazel eyes identical to his own blue ones. The baby's other facial features were that of her mother's and Ichabod wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sophia"

Ichabod turned his attention back to Abbie "I beg your pardon?"

"I want her name to be Sophia" Abbie said, "it means 'wisdom' and I want her to be wise like you"

Ichabod smiled and asked "Shall I pick her middle name then?"

"Did you have one in mind?"

"Yes yours in fact"

"Grace?"

"No" Ichabod whispered, "her name is Sophia Abigail Crane"

Abbie sighed and tried smiling a little "You know Abigail means 'my father is joy' yet my own father was not present in my life so my name never really held any meaning for me but for Sophia I know it will because you'll be there for her"

"I'll be there for you too Abbie"

"I know you will"

October 31st 7:00 am

"Here they are" Jenny said "up in here trying to hide my niece from me"

After a little nap to recover from all of the exhaustion from bringing Sophia into the world; everyone stayed to make the new parents breakfast. Although Abbie was still sore and tired she was still willing to join in with everyone.

Jenny came in with a tray of pankcakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit with Macy wheeling in close behind with Captain Irving

"Looks like you got yourselves a Halloween baby" Irving joked "born right in Sleepy Hallow of all places too"

"Yes it would seem so I think our daughter has inherited our sarcastic humor and nature" Ichabod replied proudly "we were expecting a November child after all"

"Macy would you like to hold Sophia?" Abbie asked as she watched the teenage girl's face light up

"Can I Dad?"

"Alright but gently she's a newborn" Irving said, "remember to hold her head too"

Macy cradled Sophia snuggly in her arms and beamed "Abbie she's so cute! I love her name too"

Irving placed his hand on Macy's shoulder and said gently "I remember when you were that little too" and gave Ichabod a wink letting him know that one day little Sophia herself would be fifteen going on sixteen. Ichabod already had his rifle ready for that.

"I can babysit anytime you want me to" Macy said excitely "I wouldn't charge that much either"

Everyone laughed and Abbie said "Thanks for the offer Macy but we can wait till she's a bit older and potty trained"

"And when that time comes Sophie should have a little brother or sister by then" Jenny joked

"Let's not get a head of ourselves now" Abbie laughed at her sister's joke "can I heal my body and enjoy the one child I have now please?"

"Well if you're going to heal your body up you should eat then" Irving insisted, "Macy c'mon we should get going"

"Oh Dad do we have to go now?" Macy begged "I want to spend more time with Sophia"

"Crane and Mills don't require your baby sitting services as of this moment" Irving replied "besides you have homework to do young lady"

"Yes Dad" Macy replied handing Sophia back to Abbie "thanks congratulations you guys"

"You have my number" Jenny said "I think Crane can take it from here; but you best believe I'll be back in a couple of days to give kisses to my little niece"

"No kisses for me huh?" Abbie chuckled rolling her eyes

"Girl stop you're grown not three hours old like my little Sophie" Jenny said "take care of my sister Crane"

"Will do Miss Jennifer" Ichabod replied.

October 31st 10:00 am

Sophia began to cry and Ichabod cocked his eyebrows at Abbie and said

"It looks like somebody else is hungry too Miss Mills"

Abbie sighed opening her shirt and unclasping her bra but saw that Ichabod had not turned around

"Aren't you going to turn around?"

"No"

"No?"

"I think you fail to realize that I made love to you Miss Mills then watched you carry and deliver our child" Ichabod said smiling at her "I think all modesty goes out the window at this point; besides you should be able to nurse our child in front of me you are very beautiful Miss Mills"

"Are you talking about me or my breasts?"

"Well my dear Abbie your bosom is apart of you so I'll say yes"

Abbie laughed and got Sophia adjusted for nursing "You're such a charmer Crane that's how I got big in the belly with this little one"

"I'll do it again" Ichabod teased, "your sister is right Sophia will need a sibling sooner or later"

"If you even dare touch me right now I'll—"

"You'll be begging for me not to stop?" Ichabod said smugly "yes I know this Abbie and it's a shame we must wait for your body to heal because I would take you right now just for tempting me"

"Not in front of Sophia" Abbie giggled as she ran her fingers through their daughter's soft baby hair as little Sophia sucked hungrily at her mother's nipple and Ichabod's heart melted at the bond that was already forming between the mother and child.

Just as Sophia finished and fell asleep once more Ichabod kissed Abbie and she kissed him back both of them whispering 'I love you' to each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 10

"Sophie….there's my Sophie!"

Four-month-old Sophia gurgled and cooed with happiness as her mother greeted her that chilly February morning.

"Are you my little Valentine today Sophie?" Abbie asked as she scooped her daughter up out of the crib and was able to catch a whiff of the baby's diaper

"Oh is that what's so funny little girl?" Abbie asked carrying her over to the changing table "you're getting potty trained to moment you turn two years old Missy"

As Abbie began to change Sophia she cooed loudly and began kicking her legs and flailing her arms and Abbie knew Ichabod was standing in the doorway.

Abbie smiled shaking her head. Sophia got excited whenever she saw either one of her parents but the child was just crazy about her father. So crazy in fact Abbie wouldn't be surprised if Sophia's first words were either 'Daddy' or 'Dada' instead of 'Mommy'

"Sophie my love how are you this morning?" Ichabod asked and received a happy babble for a response from Sophia

"Pretty good I'd say" Abbie said as she snapped a fresh diaper onto Sophia "she never seems to leave her daddy any messes though"

Ichabod smiled rather smugly and Abbie pushed him playfully.

"You seem to be doing good this morning too Abbie" he said taking note of the natural glow that motherhood gave her

"I was just thinking about this time last year" Abbie replied "you were there for me when Luke hurt me and broke my heart and you put me back together I can't thank you enough for that"

"I don't think Luke ever deserved you in the first place" Ichabod said sincerely "and you gave me the priceless gift of your love and a chance for me to be a father"

Sophia fussed and squirmed demanding Ichabod's attention and Abbie chuckled "Speaking of which"

"Yes Sophie I love you too" Ichabod said raising Sophia up above his head and the baby squealed happily. Ichabod nuzzled his nose with Sophia's and her tiny hands reached out to pet her father's beard and uncontrollable giggles filled the nursery. When Ichabod kissed one of Sophia's chubby cheeks she tried to do the same but left a slobbery kiss on Ichabod's cheek in return

"Why thank you Sophie"

"I guess I better start making my two lovebirds breakfast" Abbie said

"No" Ichabod said bouncing Sophia "we'll make breakfast together you mean"

"I like the sound of that"

Raising Sophia had its ups and downs but Ichabod and Abbie were hanging in there; because they could battle the apocalypse they could most certainly raise a baby.

Abbie was thankful that Ichabod was such a doting father and there were nights when Sophia just would not to stop crying he was there. Two or three in the morning dead tired Abbie would try feeding or changing Sophia but the child just wouldn't be soothed. Then Ichabod would step in and hold and comfort her and Sophia would always calm down to the gentle sound of her father singing to her. Abbie would just sigh and smile in amusement because Sophia was such a daddy's girl and had Ichabod wrapped around her finger already.

Sophia reached a milestone that month and it was driving her crazy. Teething. As her tiny chompers were developing and coming in they were cutting through her sensitive gums. There were days and nights where the poor child cried over her sore mouth. Abbie brought as many teething cookies as she could and had them stacked in the freezer so the cool sensation would calm her.

"These so called cookies are amazing" Ichabod said "most babies Sophie's age would be given alcohol to be rubbed onto their gums in my era"

"Ichabod were you honestly going to rub alcohol on our daughter's gums?"

"If needed yes"

"Well it's good thing I came back here in time" Abbie said watching Sophie drool over the cookie which was giving her much relief "I'm surprised she's teething now I was going to continue breastfeeding her until she's six months; but I guess now I can start introducing her to solid foods too"

"It's a shame I do enjoy watching you feed her"

"I think you like staring at my breasts too"

"Point taken" Ichabod chuckled.

Sophia tugged on Ichabod's shirt to get his attention and when he turned around she offered up her slobbery cookie to him.

Ichabod smiled anyway and took the cookie graciously and Sophia cooed with glee

"I've received many gifts in my life but this is very thoughtful of you Sophie" Ichabod said bouncing her and Abbie smiled and said

"Smells like she has another gift for you too"

Ichabod took a whiff of Sophia but instead of being disgusted by the baby's diaper he gave her a raspberry kiss and proceeded to take her to the nursery to change her.

"I think she needs a bath too" Abbie said and as if Sophia understood she began to cry; the little girl couldn't stand bath time.

"Let's both give her a bath then" Ichabod said as Abbie ran warm water into the little baby tub "then maybe later you and I can take a bath together"

Abbie blushed and turned away. Ever since Sophia was born there seemed to be this wall of sexual tension between the two of them and Abbie could tell that Ichabod was yearning for her just as she was for him. Even after the six-week check up with Dr. Mason giving them the okay to resume all sexual activity Abbie's body was saying yes but her mind was saying no. Abbie noticed all of the changes that pregnancy did to her body and avoided Ichabod in any type of sexual encounter like the plague. She was a little worried how Ichabod would view her now because of all the changes to her body.

As Abbie managed to get Sophia out of her jumper and deposed of her soiled diaper she began to cry even louder and harder.

"I know Sophie" Abbie comforted "but you're going to be clean and smell so nice"

"She'll smell like strawberries" Ichabod chuckled in amusement reading the shampoo label and Abbie pushed him playfully.

Sophia kicked her fat little legs as her mother finally was able to place her in the tub and she was distraught and managed to kick a bit of water out of the tub

"Sophia Abigail!" Abbie gently scolded

Ichabod picked up Sophia's favorite pink ducky and squeezed it and it caught her attention. Sophia reached for the ducky with her eyes begging for it and cooing. When Ichabod gave her the ducky the poor thing's head was lodged between Sophia's sore gums as she proceeded to chew and drool on it.

"I don't think you'll ever learn to say no to her" Abbie teased but was thankful that he calmed Sophia down as she lathered some shampoo into her soft hair

"I think I'll have to agree with you on that"

"You just wait until she's sixteen and asking to go out with a young man she meets"

"That's far too young" Ichabod said stubbornly "I thought young people become of age at eighteen in this era"

"Yes but most parents allow dating at sixteen"

"Not Sophia"

"Alright Mr. Overprotective Daddy" Abbie laughed, "can we at least get your daughter through bath time first?"

Ichabod gently pinched one of Sophia's rosy cheeks as she chewed her ducky and she smiled and Abbie smiled too and said

"She is lucky to have you though"

Once Sophia was finished with her bath Abbie put her in some fresh pajamas and fed her and the baby was out like a lamp at least for a few hours anyway. Abbie had paperwork to get through for Irving and her maternity leave was almost up; and she wanted to be on track once she returned.

"A cup of tea for your thoughts Miss Mills?"

Abbie looked up to see Ichabod with two mugs in his hands and she graciously took one

"Thanks Crane"

"I'm actually surprised to see you out here working" Ichabod said "I thought I clearly said something about a private bath later on this evening"

Abbie bit her lower lip she should have known better than to think that Ichabod would drop the subject and she tried coming up with excuses.

"I really need to get this finished for work and Sophie will be up for whatever she needs in a while—"

"I seem to recall that you don't have to report to the station for another week" Ichabod said cutting her off "and while Sophie does still get up she seems to be getting through most of the night now"

"Ichabod I can't okay"

"Abbie look at me" he said lifting her chin up to meet his eyes "why not my love? please tell me"

"Ichabod….my body…I um…"

"Yes what about your beautiful body?"

"That's the thing it's not beautiful anymore" Abbie replied, "I didn't exactly loose all of the weight I gained when I was pregnant"

"Oh Abbie how could you ever think that?"

"I don't know if you'll like all the changes" Abbie said "I'm sorry if I've seemed a bit standoffish I do want you Ichabod but I don't you to be disappointed"

"Grace Abigail Mills I could never be disappointed in your body" Ichabod said sincerely "now I didn't expect you to be the same after you had our daughter of course your body changed but it didn't change negatively because I still find you beautiful"

"You do?"

"Why don't I answer that question as I remove your garments and get you in the tub?" Ichabod said his voice dropping seductively

"Ichabod we both can't fit in that tub"

"Oh I think we can my love"

Ichabod led Abbie out into the living room and Abbie saw that there were candles all around with dimed lights and Ichabod's infamous metal tin tub sat in the middle of the floor filled to the brim with warm water.

Ichabod eagerly began removing his clothes while Abbie watched him bashfully and blushed.

"Oh come now Abbie I'm sure you're fine" Ichabod reassured as he pulled her shirt over her head to get a good view of her breasts "very fine indeed"

"The only reason I'm not wearing a bra is because it's easier to feed Sophie and oh shit I'm leaking sorry-Ichabod!"

Abbie gasped as Ichabod swiped a thick bead of her breast milk from one her nipples with his finger and stuck it in his mouth

"No wonder Sophie latches right on" Ichabod said kissing her breasts "how could you think that I would be disgusted by that"

"Ichabod…." Abbie moaned as Ichabod swiped his tongue across her nipples causing her knees to buckle

"I could never be disgusted by how you feed our child" Ichabod continued to say and moved his hands down her belly where Sophia rested safely inside for nine months. Abbie did have a little pouch now but Ichabod though that motherhood made her body ever rounder and softer to the touch.

"My belly-"

"Is fine just the way it is" Ichabod said kissing her his hands now unfastening her jeans pulling them down her thighs.

"My butt-"

"Stills has the healthy ample shape that I enjoy" Ichabod said sincerely "Miss Mills do I have to show you how womanly you are once more?"

Abbie moaned as Ichabod slipped his hand underneath Abbie's panties and his fingers teased her clitoris and she could feel herself growing damp

"Answer me Abbie"

"…."

"What was that?"

"Yes" Abbie finally said, "please show me"

Now completely nude Ichabod helped Abbie into the tub and he settled in behind her. Abbie felt her body flush when Ichabod's erection poked her under the water

"Now what were you saying about us not being able to fit in this tub?"

"I guess you're right"

"Oh I know I'm right"

Just as Abbie predicted their bath time did not include a whole lot of bathing but more petting, kissing, and teasing. As soon they were done both gave each other an equal amount of orgasms Ichabod entered Abbie from behind and with their long dry spell since Sophia's birth; Ichabod was especially aggressive. Abbie didn't realize how much she missed Ichabod physically until he filled her passage to the brim. Ichabod wrapped his arms around Abbie tightly not wanting to let her go until he had the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pleasure from her climax.

"Ichabod please….I need to come" Abbie begged

"Is that what you need my dear Abbie?" Ichabod asked thrusting faster and harder

"Yes…"

Ichabod snaked his other hand down between Abbie's thighs and teased her clitoris once more between his long fingers and that's what pushed Abbie to her edge.

The sound of Abbie's moans as her orgasm rippled through her body were music to Ichabod's ears and he longed to hear it all the time. Abbie laid back onto Ichabod's chest and the two of them sat in silence for a while.

Until Sophia began crying bringing them back to reality

"A baby's cry" Abbie said getting out the tub and wrapping her bathrobe on "the perfect form of birth control"

Ichabod chuckled watching Abbie make her way down the hall to Sophia's nursery. Ichabod figured they might as well enjoy any sex they could squeeze in while Sophia was still a baby; it will be harder when they would have a curious toddler walking around all the time. Ichabod got out of the tub and pulled his pants back on to see if Abbie needed any help.

Ichabod entered the nursery with a teething cookie in hand and Abbie was trying to bounce and soothe the crying Sophia. Ichabod gave Sophia the cookie and the baby reached out her chubby arms to him in return.

Abbie placed Sophia in Ichabod's arms and all the crying seemed to die down at once.

"Shhh Sophie I'm here" Ichabod whispered "Daddy's here"

"Looks like somebody just wanted to be held by her daddy" Abbie teased

"I wonder where she gets that from" Ichabod replied cocking his eyebrows at Abbie who not too long ago was in his embrace herself and Abbie couldn't help but smile back

By time May rolled around Sophia was seven months old and was not only already weaned from Abbie's breast milk but was now crawling. And was she ever a crawler. Once Sophia had begun crawling there was no stopping her and Ichabod couldn't be more proud than a peacock. Abbie was a bit more cautious since the cabin was not one hundred percent baby proof. One warm spring morning Abbie was cleaning the cabin out of all it's spring dust while Ichabod was out front chopping wood. Abbie placed Sophia on a rug close by with some of her toys close by to keep an eye on her.

The door was open to keep the cabin from being stuffy.

Ichabod walked in the cabin briefly to get a glass of water from the kitchen; when he saw Abbie searching for something with her butt in the air.

"Miss Mills I do believe you're asking for trouble with that bottom of yours tempting me" Ichabod teased as he pulled her close to him

"Crane!" Abbie giggled as she felt his arousal growing against her butt

Sophia cooed loudly with glee as she watched her parents from the living room innocently completely naïve as to what was going on

"Later okay" Abbie whispered pouring him some water "behave in front of your daughter"

"You're lucky she's watching too" Ichabod replied playfully before taking his drink and Abbie could see the lust in his eyes. Abbie rolled her eyes at him but was flattered by his suggestion Ichabod just loved to tease and excite her.

Just as Ichabod was about to go back outside Sophia reached her arms up at him begging for him to pick her up.

Ichabod lifted Sophia high above his head and twirled her around and she squealed in delight and Abbie called from the kitchen worrying

"Ichabod don't you think that's a little too high?"

"Oh Abbie she's alright" Ichabod said kissing the baby "tell Mommy not to worry so much Sophie"

Abbie shook her head when she heard Sophia agree with laughter; like father like daughter.

Ichabod settled Sophia back on the rug and made his way back outside to his work. Sophia did not sit well with this she wanted to be with her daddy. Rocking herself back and forth Sophia hit the rug on her belly. Pulling herself up on her chubby arms and legs Sophia began crawling her way to the front door. Sophia had no intentions of stopping at the front door she made her way outside with tiny hands padding through the soft green grass.

"Alright Sophie time for lunch-Sophie?" Abbie was shocked to see the rug was deserted "Sophia!"

Running to the doorframe Abbie was relieved to see Sophia on Ichabod's knee as he sat on the tree stump. If Ichabod wasn't out there who knows what would have happened to the little crawler. It was time for damn baby gate.

"I got her Abbie" Ichabod reassured bouncing the baby on his knee

"Is she okay?"

"Abbie you mustn't worry so much she's fine," Ichabod said

"Well I'm glad to see at least one of us didn't get a heart attack" Abbie said "I don't want her to get hurt I know she's growing but she's still a baby"

Sophia laughed trying to stick her dirty fingers in her mouth and Abbie scooped her up wiping her hands clean "We're getting a baby gate Crane"

"Are you trying to limit Sophie's explorations?" Ichabod asked

"Yes to the living room of the cabin" Abbie said firmly picking blades of grass out of Sophia's hair "do you know what would have happened if you weren't out here?"

Abbie's fear of demons coming after Sophia were strong she didn't want her child reliving the same things she and Jenny had

"Easy Abbie I was out here" Ichabod said, "you know I would never let anything or anyone hurt our Sophie"

"I know" Abbie said "but I'm still getting the baby gate"

Ichabod smiled he knew that Abbie sometimes teased him for being an overprotective parent but was just the same sometimes.

"Oh she is just so pretty in this dress!" Jenny said as Abbie managed to get some ribbons braided into Sophia's hair. At eleven months old now almost reaching her first birthday Sophia had so much hair Abbie didn't know what to do. Most biracial children were blessed with full head of hair so much it gave their mothers nightmare. On this cool September day Abbie and Jenny were taking Sophia to a photo shoot to get pictures done for her birthday invitations. Being a true Halloween baby Abbie dressed Sophia in a bright orange dress with matching black ribbons and shoes.

"Let's hope we can keep it on her" Abbie said, "she's a little nudist"

"What girl get out!" Jenny laughed

"I'm serious ever since she started walking now whenever Ichabod or I dress her she'll be running around with nothing but her diaper in no time"

"I'm pretty sure it's just a phase" Jenny insisted

"I hope it's a phase that doesn't stick around too long then"

Sophia raised her arms up to her aunt and Jenny laughed along with her "Yes you're so pretty Sophie!"

"I hope she doesn't do it at her party next month" Abbie said

"Oh that would be too cute"

As the sisters got loaded up in the car Abbie walked slowly with Sophia who held to two of her mother's fingers. Since walking came soon after crawling Sophia surprised her parents when she took her first steps at nine months. It made Ichabod proud and although Abbie was proud too she was more concerned about all of the things their toddler would get into now. Sophia seemed to be conquering the baby gate now so there was no stopping her. Abbie also figured that Sophia would probably need a toddler bed well before her second birthday because she also started climbing out of her crib in the middle of the night.

After the photo shoot Abbie, Jenny, and Sophia settled down to lunch in the food court of the mall. Jenny laughed as Sophia was stuffing macaroni and cheese into her mouth with her fists and most of it landed on her dress.

"Well it's a good thing we already did the photo shoot then" Abbie said wiping Sophia's mouth and dress and the baby squirmed in protest.

"So you and Ichabod thinking on working on baby number two?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon Abbie" Jenny insisted "you know Sophie's getting older she's going to need someone close to her age to play with"

"Are you thinking of making me an aunt myself anytime soon?" Abbie asked

"Girl I don't have a man like you do"

"Jenny I don't know" Abbie said honestly "I love Sophia but she wasn't exactly planned she just sort of happened and we don't have a lot of room in the cabin for another child"

"Oh Abbie stop you of all people should know how 'good' Ichabod is with his hands" Jenny teased "he can expand the cabin with another room or two"'

"Wow Jenny you make it sound like I'm going to have twins or something"

"Hey you never know Sis" Jenny said then turned to Sophia "Would you like a little brother or sister Sophie?"

Sophie laughed chewing on a small bite of the chocolate chip cookie she had

"Jenny don't encourage her" Abbie smiled "you're worst than her father you know"

"The two of you love each other so much I can honestly see it happening" Jenny said positively "you mark my words"


	11. Chapter 11

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 11

One Year Later October 31st

"How old are you today Sophie?" Ichabod asked as he placed his daughter at the breakfast table. The toddler was officially out of the high chair and in a booster seat in a chair and was quite proud of herself for it. Sophia put up two tiny fingers and said in her happy voice "Two!"

Abbie smiled watching them as she set breakfast on the table. Ichabod raised his eyebrows playfully at Sophia and exclaimed "Two years old already oh my you're growing so big Sophie"

"I'm a big girl now Daddy" Sophia said as she picked up her sippy cup

"No you're my little baby Sophie" Ichabod insisted kissing her cheek and Sophia squealed with laughter. Sophia turned to Abbie and asked "Mommy I'm a big girl?"

Abbie looked at her daughter with love and admiration she still couldn't believe that as of four o clock this Halloween morning her little girl was now two years old. Except for having her father's eyes, hair color, and a lighter skin complexion Sophia was a spitting image of Abbie's pictures from when she was a toddler. Sophia was still rather small for her age and Abbie knew that she must have inherited her height so she wouldn't be as tall as Ichabod but she'd start growing like a weed sooner or later. Sophia's hair was the one thing that was growing like a weed her soft corkscrew curls were braided into two plaits that almost went past her little shoulders. She was truly a beautiful child

"Yes Sophie you are a big girl" Abbie said as she poured syrup on her pancakes

"I can use the potty too"

"Yes you can" Abbie said though they were getting successful at potty training Sophia they still put pull ups on her for some accidents here and there; but other than that she was catching on rather quickly.

"I can say ABC"

"Well I guess that does make you a big girl then" Ichabod said proudly

Since Sophia's birthday does not make the September cutoff date it would be another two years before she could even start preschool but Ichabod made it his business to start showing Sophia little flashcards, colors, and numbers. Abbie was amazed at how she soaked those things up like a sponge and knew that she would be wise just as her namesake that and having her father's brains. Abbie wouldn't be surprised if Ichabod had Sophia speaking one of the many other languages he knew as well.

Ichabod and Abbie decided that it would okay to take Sophia trick or treating this year and for the past couple of weeks now that all Sophia would talk about.

"I get candy today?"

"Yes you do"

"Yay!" Sophia cheered clapping her sticky hands that were covered in syrup now "Mommy you going to get candy?"

"No Mommy doesn't need candy" Abbie replied watching the smirk that grew on Ichabod's face

"Daddy you going to get candy?"

"Oh yes whole bunches of it" Ichabod said lightly pinching Sophia's cheek

"Your daddy is being silly Sophie" Abbie teased, "he doesn't need candy either"

Sophia frowned a little "Why can't Daddy get candy?" she asked confused

"Yes Mommy why can't I get candy?" Ichabod teased raising his eyebrows mischievously obviously having another meaning under his words.

"Because Mommy said so" Abbie said ending the argument but still gushing over how Ichabod could still flirt with her and keep her blushing.

"Oh Sophie look how pretty you are!" Ichabod said as Abbie smoothed Sophia's princess dress down

"I'm princess Daddy!"

"Yes you are my love" Ichabod said "my little princess"

"Well I have to get the princess her crown" Abbie said. Suddenly Abbie felt her stomach turn and it felt like her dinner was rushing up to her throat; quickly she ran to the bathroom.

Leaning over the toilet seat Abbie threw up and she felt terrible. Her stomach tied in knots and her throat was parched.

"Abbie are you okay?" Ichabod asked standing in the doorway with Sophia in his arms.

"I'm fine"

"You've been doing that for the past two weeks now are you sure you're not sick?"

"Must have been something I ate" Abbie insisted

"Mommy sick?"

Abbie patted Sophia's cheek and reassured her "Mommy is just fine "

Ichabod took a hold of Abbie's arm and asked firmly and softly "Abbie I know you're lying and I will find out"

"Ichabod I'm fine" Abbie said as she placed the pink plastic crown on Sophia's head "let's just take Sophia trick or treating"

Sophia had so much fun trick or treating. Abbie thought it was adorable how Sophia held on to two of her father's fingers and Ichabod slowed down his pace to match hers. When Sophia's bucket of candy got to heavy Ichabod scooped her up in his arms and carried her bucket for her. Sophia was such a lucky little girl to have her father there for her not to mention all of the future joint birthday and Halloween celebrations she'll have growing up. Sophia begged to have come of her candy but both parents put their feet down and told her she'd simply have to wait until they checked through all of it.

Sophia fussed and cried rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"I think somebody's getting sleepy," Abbie said as Ichabod rocked the fussy Sophia back and forth.

Sure enough after all the excitement of trick or treating and crying Sophia eventually did fall asleep with her head resting on Ichabod's shoulder.

"At least we know she'll have enough energy for that candy tomorrow," Abbie said taking off the crown that threatened to fall

"Abbie you've been vomiting a lot now for quite some time" Ichabod said as they walked back home in the chilly night

"I know"

"Well what is it my love tell me" Ichabod replied "I hate to see you get sick and work yourself to hard"

"I am sick Ichabod" Abbie explained "but it's a different kind of sickness"

"Oh and what may that be?"

Abbie smiled up at Ichabod and softly said "I'm pregnant again"

A huge grin spread across Ichabod's face and he took her hand in his "You sure know how to make me the happiest man in Sleepy Hallow Miss Mills"

"You did have something to do with it Crane"

"Oh I know I did"

By the time January and New Years rolled around Abbie was four months along. Ichabod was making plans on expanding the cabin to build another bedroom for the new baby. Both parents had to spent those four months explaining to their toddler that she would become a big sister come June.

"What should we name your little brother or sister Sophie?" Abbie asked as she was crocheting a new blanket one snowy evening in front of the fire. Sophia laid out on the rug with her crayons and coloring book while Ichabod was sitting at the table doodling his plans for the new bedroom.

"Sophia" the little girl replied

Abbie laughed and tried reasoning with her "Sophie that's your name"

"It's baby's name too" Sophia insisted

"We'll see" Abbie said there was no arguing with a two year old when she had her mind set

Sophie climbed onto Abbie's lap, which was a bit difficult because Abbie was rather large for only being four months. Abbie didn't remember being this big when she was expecting Sophia.

"When is baby coming?" Sophia asked

"Soon"

"Why can't baby come now?"

"The baby isn't ready yet sweetie" Abbie tried explaining to her "the baby has to stay in Mommy's tummy for a bit"

"Mommy was I in your tummy too?"

"Yes you were"

Sophia frowned a little and asked the question most parents dreaded from their very young children

"How did baby get in your tummy Mommy?"

Abbie looked to Ichabod for help and he just smirked and she rolled his eyes at him some help he was.

"An angel put the baby there" Abbie replied

"An angel?"

"Yes your daddy and I wanted another baby so much that an angel answered our prayers and gave us the baby"

Sophia scampered off Abbie's lap and rushed off to Ichabod to share her newfound knowledge

"Daddy!" she exclaimed "angel put the baby in Mommy's tummy"

"Oh is that so?" Ichabod said giving Abbie a wink as he placed Sophia on his lap

"Mommy says that you pray and the angel gave you baby"

"Yes we did a lot of praying" Ichabod said still watching Abbie and she shook her head at his double meaning

"Would you like a baby brother or sister?"

"Sister"

"And why is that my love?"

"So the baby can be Sophia too"

Ichabod laughed tickling the little girl "I'm not sure if I have enough room on my lap for two Sophias"

"Why?"

"Because you're my only little Sophie that's why" Ichabod said kissing Sophia's cheek "you'll always be my little Sophie"

Abbie smiled and was relieved because there were certainly going to be some sibling rivalries but it was nice to know that Ichabod cherished Sophia so. Abbie hoped that this baby will be a boy so that Sophia would be the only little girl tugging at her father's heartstrings.

"I think a baby brother would be just as nice Sophie" Ichabod encouraged Sophia to have an open mind about the gender of her sibling.

"Will he play with me?"

"I'm most certain yes"

"Yay!"

That seemed to be all the convincing Sophia needed to get excited about the baby once more. Abbie had an appointment with Dr. Mason in the morning to check the baby's progress. From what Abbie could feel so far this baby seemed to be mellower compared to her little firecracker of a firstborn.

After putting Sophia to bed for the night Ichabod joined Abbie in front of the fire and he wiggled his eyebrows at her

"So shall we do some more praying this evening Miss Mills?"

"My back is killing me Crane I don't think so"

"I must admit that was rather clever of you" Ichabod said giving her a smile

"I wasn't expecting that question from Sophie now" Abbie said "I was thinking maybe three or four years when she's at least five or six years old; that is your child Ichabod too smart for her own good"

Ichabod smiled and rubbed Abbie's belly "She's both ours and this little one too"

"Twins?!"

"Yes Abigail you have two little ones in there" Dr. Mason said "and they seem to both be growing pretty quickly"

Abbie kept her eyes glued to the ultrasound photo and was clearly able to see two little heads resting side by side. No wonder she was so big for four months and her back was killing her.

"Surprised?" Dr. Mason teased

"Yeah I mean what are the chances of twins?" Abbie said her voice shaking with excitement and shock

Dr. Mason laughed, "Well I think Sophia is going to be quite the big sister and I can see Ichabod poking his chest out right now"

"Would you like to know the genders at your next appointment?"

"I think we want to be surprised like we were with Sophia"

"Well twins are pretty interesting" Dr. Mason said "if you have twin girls you'll have three little princesses and if you have a boy and a girl twins Sophia gets a little sister and Ichabod gets a son"

"What about twin boys?" Abbie asked somehow knowing the answer just by looking at the amused look on Dr. Mason's face

"Oh my twin boys are quite rambunctious" she said "don't get me wrong they are sweet as can be but very mischievous my twin nephews who are seven drive my sister and her husband crazy sometimes"

"That sounds fun"

"I bet Sophia is getting excited too?"

"Yes she is" Abbie replied, "she keeps insisting we name the baby Sophia"

"That's cute" Dr. Mason said "so are you going to have three Sophias then?"

"I think one Sophia is enough" Abbie said "and now we have to decide on two names"

"I know Sophia's delivery was an emergency home birth but I think for these twins will be much safer if you deliver in a hospital"

"Definitely" Abbie agreed "I'm just glad I won't be pregnant during the whole summer like last time"

"Oh yes I can only imagine" Dr. Mason replied "alright Miss Mills I'd like to see you in another three weeks"

Abbie couldn't believe that she was expecting twins. Three children. Her limit no more children after this. As much as Abbie was looking forward to her little ones she didn't think she could keep putting her body through this. She swore all she had to do was look at Ichabod and she would become pregnant. The man had her sprung.

"I told you" Jenny said, as she played with Sophia on her lap "didn't I tell you?"

"Yes Jenny I heard you the first couple of times" Abbie said as she began crocheting the second blanket for the secound twin. It was a nice warm spring day in late March and the two sisters were enjoying each other's company on the porch of the cabin while Ichabod was busy crafting another crib. Sophia's crib would be used again as well and Ichabod was using it as a model.

"Auntie Jenny!" Sophia exclaimed "Mommy has two babies in her tummy!"

"Yes I know" Jenny said entertaining her niece "you're going to be a super big sister"

"You think you can handle two more Crane?" Jenny asked as Sophia slid off her lap and ran over to Ichabod and proceeded to climb on to his lap "Sophie's quite the handful enough already"

"I think so though I hope at least one of the twins is a bit more mellow," Ichabod said tickling Sophia

"Shouldn't you be asking me that question?" Abbie asked, "I'm the one who is as big as a house"

"When are you due anyway?"

"The last week of June just before the summer heat really kicks in"

"You think you'll be able to make it to the hospital in time and on the right date?" Jenny teased

"Yes I do" Abbie laughed, "I don't need the twins surprising me the way Miss Sophia did"

"At least you know Crane will love all three of them as much as he loves you"

Abbie glanced over at Ichabod and Sophia and loved how strong their bond was. Ichabod caught Abbie gazing at him and he smiled back at her.

"Yes" Abbie replied proudly "I know he does"


	12. Chapter 12

Healing the Heart: An Ichabbie Story from Sleepy Hollow Chapter 12

July 3rd 7:00 am

"Alright you two any day now Mommy would like you to get out of her belly" Abbie said rubbing her full nine-month belly. It was July 3rd and her due date had been June 29th and the twins weren't budging at all. The weather forecast called for a heat wave through Independence Day weekend and Abbie thought she was going to die. It was only seven in the morning and the heat was sweltering already and Abbie thought sleeping in a light maternity nightgown would cool her off but boy was she wrong.

Abbie let out a sigh of relief when she felt cool hands run up and down her arms and back.

"I sense you're in great discomfort Miss Mills" Ichabod whispered in her ear

"Yes I am Crane" Abbie replied "it seems our children are stubborn and don't know that their nine month lease is up"

"Shh" Ichabod comforted spreading kisses on her jaw and neck "I'm sure they'll be here soon enough"

"Easy for you to say," Abbie couldn't help laughing, "you better hope at least one of them is a boy to keep your name going Ichabod because I'm shutting this baby factory down once they get here"

"Fair enough my love" Ichabod agreed "but that's not going to stop me from expressing my love for you"

"You've done a lot of 'expressing' so far and I'll never be tired of it"

"Would you like me to do so right now?"

"Crane!" Abbie giggled "I'm as big as this cabin you can't be serious"

"Oh but I'm very serious Abbie"

When the two of them heard their daughter's light footsteps coming from down the hall to their room they stopped and listened to her knocking at the bedroom door.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Ichabod pulled up his pajama bottoms and got up to let Sophia in. As Sophia tried running past Ichabod and he scooped her up in his arms.

"Daddy!" she giggled

"Were you going to rush past without saying good morning to Daddy," he teased

"Morning Daddy!" Sophia said kissing Ichabod's cheek to get a kiss on her cheek in return. Ichabod put Sophia down and she made her way over to Abbie

"Mommy where are the babies?" she asked confused

"Still in Mommy's tummy" Abbie said running her hand through Sophia's morning hair

"You said babies were coming"

"I know sweetie but they'll be here as soon as they're ready"

Sophia folded her arms impatiently "They're taking too long Mommy"

Both parents laughed at their child's retort but even they felt the same way and wanted the twins to get here already.

"Sophie you can help Mommy make some of the cakes and pies for the cookout at Auntie Jenny's tomorrow in the meantime" Abbie said

"I can?!"

"Yes go wash your hands okay"

When Sophia raced out of the room Abbie began to rise out of bed slowly and Ichabod took her hand in his concerned

"Are you sure you want to be moving around in the kitchen so much Abbie?"

"I'll be fine"

Ichabod didn't look convinced and Abbie gave him a smile "Would you like me to have Jenny come over"

"Yes I would actually"

"Crane it's not like I'm going to go into labor as we're baking"

July 3rd 4:00 pm

Abbie wished she could have put her money where her mouth was because at four o'clock that afternoon just as she was putting the last cake in the over; her water broke. The liquid stained her shorts and ran down her thighs.

"Mommy?" Sophia asked scared seeing her mother in such distraught

"Sophie sweetie it's okay" Abbie tried keeping calm as contractions began to ripple through out her body "go get your Aunt Jenny and Daddy for me please"

Sophia quickly did as she was told and came back with Ichabod and Jenny

"Abbie!" Ichabod exclaimed rushing to her side

"It's time the babies are coming!"

"I'll call Irving to meet us at the hospital" Jenny said picking up Sophia "I'll get your things and the car ready"

"Mommy!" Sophia cried "what's wrong with Mommy?"

"Mommy will be fine Sophie" Ichabod said "go with your Aunt Jenny okay"

As Jenny left the kitchen with a confused and scared Sophia; Ichabod helped Abbie make her way out to the car.

"The oven!" Abbie exclaimed, "I didn't cut it off! The cakes!"

"I took care of that" Ichabod replied "don't worry about it Abbie we must get you to the hospital immediately"

"Ichabod I can't!" Abbie cried in distress "I don't think I can do this"

"Yes you can my love" Ichabod encouraged "I know you can"

It would definitely be a long labor ahead of them and more difficult than Sophia's. Ichabod was going to stay by her side the whole way through

July 3rd 10:00 pm

"How is she doing Crane?" Irving asked concerned for one if his hardest workers in the force. Ichabod had stepped out to the waiting area to where the captain and his daughter Macy were along with Jenny and Sophia.

"Daddy!" Sophia exclaimed climbing from Macy's lap to her father's arms "where's Mommy?"

"Mommy is having the babies my love" Ichabod replied

"Mommy okay?"

"She's just fine" Ichabod said trying to not to scare his little girl. Settling Sophia back with Macy; Ichabod pulled Irving aside to answer his question.

"Abbie's been in labor for almost six hours now and she's not ready to push" Ichabod explained

"Dr. Mason says that if she isn't ready soon they'll have to cut through her stomach"

"So she would have to have a C section then" Jenny said

"She seems rather distraught over the idea" Ichabod said "and me personally I've never heard of such a thing is it medically possible in this era?"

"Yes it is" Irving said, "lots of women go through it and remember she's having twins this time it might be too much for her birth canal to handle"

"Abbie's very stubborn she keeps insisting that she's strong enough to go through with the delivery naturally" Ichabod said "I think she's strong enough already and although I've never heard of such things I'd rather her do what's best for her and the twins"

"I'll talk to her" Jenny said "if anything her sister can talk some sense in her"

Abbie turned her head to see both Jenny walk in the room.

Jenny could see the look of pain and distress plastered all over her sister's sweaty tired face. Abbie had always been stubborn just like their mother; she never wanted to be seen as vulnerable or weak.

Abbie was strong and beautiful Jenny was glad that she had Ichabod in her life who was able to show her that and dropped Luke Morales like a bad habit. The man had the nerve to tell her she was not 'womanly' enough for him. The fact that Abbie was one of the best lieutants in Sleepy Hallow and was also a kick ass mother was all of the things that made her 'womanly' and even more.

"Grace Abigail what's this I hear about you not wanting to have a C section?"

"I can do it Jenny" Abbie insisted, "I can push"

"Dr. Mason says if you're not dilated in an hour they'll have to do the C section"

"I didn't have a C section with Sophia" Abbie said stubbornly

"Sophia wasn't born with a twin sibling with her" Jenny pointed out "Abbie it's okay you're not the first woman to need a C section you know"

"Besides the twins are already a week late don't you want to meet them?" Jenny smiled cracking a smile gently squeezing Abbie's hand "and I want to meet my little nephews"

"How do you know they're both boys?"

"Girl please as big as you are those aren't nothing but little boys in there"

Abbie chuckled a little along with her sister

"So Missy if you're not ready to push in an hour are you willing to go under the knife?"

"I am scared" Abbie admitted letting her guard down "will you and Crane be with me?"

"Of course we will" Jenny promised "and we won't leave your side either"

July 4th 12:00 am

As the clock struck midnight early that Independence Day morning Abbie could hear the first twin's howling cry. She couldn't see her baby because of the sheet that blocked her view but by the looks on Ichabod and Jenny's faces she knew it was good. The way Ichabod's face glowed Abbie already knew he leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Our son is so beautiful"

July 4th 12:05 am

A light smack on the bottom had to stir a cry from the more shy and quiet twin but surely enough the baby let out a cry too. Abbie looked up to see two little beat red faces crying out to their mother.

One held by their father the other held by their aunt. Ichabod ran his thumb across Abbie's cheek gently "Would you like to meet our sons Abbie?" Her heart leapt with joy. Twin boys all this time and no wonder she was so big; the two brothers were probably fighting for equal space in their mother's womb. They wouldn't have to fight for their mother's heart though because they would both have their fair share.

July 4th 12:45 am

"Here is your younger son Abbie" Jenny said giving Abbie one of the twins while Ichabod sat at her bedside with the older twin "all eight pounds and four ounces of him"

Abbie took her son in her arms amazed at how big he was and had to ask, "How much does his brother weigh?"

"Eight pounds and six ounces" Jenny teased beaming with pride "you two are going to have some big boys"

Jenny left the room to tell everyone the good news. Abbie couldn't believe it what were the odds of her sons arriving on Independence Day? Her children just loved to enter the world on holidays they would go along just great with their Halloween born older sister. It would say a lot about their personalities in the long run.

Both of the boys the boys had thick heads of hair just like Sophia when she was born but had the wavy texture of their father's and had the rich ebony color of their mother's hair. They shared the same light honey brown complexion of their older sister as well as same rosy pink cheeks. When the twins slowly opened their eyes Abbie saw that they had the same deep brown eyes that she had. Other than that the boys were a spitting image of Ichabod and their father couldn't be any prouder.

"Well I don't think your name is going to die out then" Abbie teased Ichabod as he played with one his sons tiny fists

"I think I can agree with you on that"

"I'm glad you you're happy with your boys Ichabod because I'm not having anymore like I said" Abbie confirmed

"Oh but what if Sophia wants a little sister?" Ichabod teased

"She'll be fine" Abbie said, "I was actually hoping for boys so that she can be your only little girl pulling at your heartstrings"

"That she does all too well," Ichabod agreed as he held up the older twin "I like Ethan Theodore Crane for this young lad"

"Oh that sounds nice Ichabod"

"Ethan means 'strong' because his mother is that as well and Theodore means 'gift of god' which he is"

Abbie smiled and the younger twin began to wiggle and cry in her arms "Oh I'm sorry would you like to be named too?" she cooed kissing his forehead.

"Even though you aren't as strong as your brother I know you will be just as great" Abbie whispered, "that's why your name is Nicholas Benjamin Crane"

"What does that mean?"

"Well Nicholas means 'victory of the people' which is why we have to win this war to make this a better world for our children to live in" Abbie replied "and Benjamin means 'son of the right hand' because his father is fighting for the greater good"

Ichabod chuckled "My apologies Ethan looks like your little brother has a stronger name"

"Oh stop" Abbie laughed, "I like Ethan and Nicholas they sound great together"

Ichabod smiled back "The Crane brothers Ethan and Nicholas it is then"

July 4th 9:00 am

"Mommy!"

Abbie had just gotten through breastfeeding the twins when Ichabod came in with Sophia in his

arms along with Jenny, Captain Irving, and Macy. Abbie chuckled at the excitement in Sophia's voice and was excited for her in return. Ichabod gently placed Sophia on the bed with Abbie and the toddler's attention went straight to the two bundles in her mother's arms.

"Babies!" Sophia squealed

"Yes my love" Ichabod explained "remember I said Mommy had the babies this morning?"

Sophia nodded happily

"These are your little brothers Sophie" Abbie said, "this is Ethan and this is Nicholas"

"Egan and Necklace?" Sophia tried her best but her parents knew she'd get it eventually she spoke very well for almost three years old

"That's right" Ichabod said

"I'm big sister?"

"Yes you're a big sister now"

Sophia turned to Jenny, Irving, and Macy and happily proclaimed "I'm big sister!" and they all cheered along with her.

"So Macy you think you can babysit all three of the Crane kids?" Jenny teased

"Oh yes Sophie is so much fun already the twins will be great" Macy agreed

"I have to say they are very handsome boys Crane" Irving said patting Ichabod on the shoulder "I know you're very proud of Mills for giving you three beautiful children you've treated her much better than Morales ever had"

Ichabod looked over at Abbie who was showing Sophia how to hold Nicholas with her help while she

propped Ethan in her other arm and his heart over flowed with love and joy.

"Yes Captain" Ichabod replied, "yes I am and I love her so"


End file.
